Moonlight: Containment
by Goodfella73
Summary: "Moonlight: Containment" takes place after the events in "Sonata," the final episode of "Moonlight." A list naming every vampire dead and alive in Los Angeles is sent to Assistant District Attorney Ben Talbot. Private detective Mick St. John must find out who released it ... and why, before it's too late.
1. Foreword

Foreword

The fall of 2007 was a blur to me. Earlier I had returned to my childhood home in South Carolina after living on my own for years in the service and the civilian sector in North Carolina. I was in a bad place in my life so TV was the last thing on my mind. I take that back. I was a big fan of "24." Hadn't missed a hour since 2004.

Well, 2007 was the year of the Writers' Guild Strike, and "24," coupled with that and Keifer Sutherland's forty-eight day jail term did not air anything for winter 2008. There was really no purpose for me to even watch TV.

The significance of this period of time is this was the same time that a brand new show called "Moonlight" premiered. Because of my disappointment in that damn strike and upcoming heartache of no new "24" episodes, I never heard of the show. It came and went within a couple of months.

Fast forward four years later to 2011. I couldn't get from in front of a TV. At least three nights a week I had at least one show I religiously watch. NCIS, Burn Notice, WWE, Leverage, etc. I was also deep in the "Twilight" saga. An ex-girlfriend took me to see the first movie when it first came out in 2008. Never even heard of Stephanie Meyer before then. Now I have all four books. Haven't gotten into "True Blood" or "Vampire Diaries yet." I don't have a DVR. Hey, I have to have _some_ sort of life.

One day last year, I was sick and decided to stay home. Not really fun watching standard cable in the daytime, so I started channel surfing. I ended up on the SyFy Channel and saw there was a "Moonlight" marathon on. I always like marathons on SyFy so I kept it on that channel.

I think I started watching the "Arrested Development" episode. Over the course of two marathons airing later, I watched the season from beginning to end and was hooked. But the one question I have been asking myself for almost a year now is how did I miss this show? Seamless, with a great cast playing great characters.

I also liked it because of the songs selected to play during some of the most powerful moments in the show. The one that always stand out sadly was in the final episode, "Sonata." The minute when everyone thought Mick and Beth was done, and "Love Remains the Same" is playing in the background. No one knows what's going to happen until Mick goes back into the apartment and Beth asks him this ...

 _The night we first met ... or met again, whatever, what was I wearing?_

 _Mick looks puzzled for a split second but answers her question as if the answer was expected all along ..._

 _Blue jeans, white-striped shirt, cream jacket._

 _Beth spins around to look at Mick face to face with another test ..._

 _How about my shoes?_

 _Mick almost smiles ..._

 _You were barefoot._

 _Surprise was evident on Beth's face as she asks ..._

 _How could you remember that?_

 _Most guys (this one included) would have probably gave a totally clueless answer. Correction. I would have botched it. Not the hero._

 _Because I love you._

This brief interchange, combined with Gavin Rossdale's hit, you just can't beat that. No matter how many Twilights or Angels or True Bloods you have out there.

I Wikipedia'd history on the show. I was disappointed that "Moonlight" was canceled, though for a Friday night show, it attracted a lot of viewers then and a substantial fan base now. If we weren't fans, then I wouldn't be writing this just like you wouldn't be reading it.

This story takes over where "Sonata" left off and I'm going to try to get some questions answered. Where is Coraline Duvall? What is the state of the Los Angeles vampire contingent after the Monaghans' execution? Will ADA Ben Talbot figure out what the list he received is all about? What will he do with it? What does the future hold in store for Beth and Mick?

Mick, Beth, Josef, and the rest of the characters of "Moonlight" had a very short life on network television. Sixteen episodes. Not really long enough to develop. I am quite sure sure there are those like myself who want these same questions answered so hence, here I am. I hope I do the creators, the cast, the show in general ... I hope I do some justice.

Michael Bess

10/11/12

Foreword Number Two

I noticed today that I started this story almost four years ago. I also noticed that I finished nineteen chapters in a little more than two months. I have been looking for a suitable outlet for this work and thanks to the reception I've received for a few newer, smaller pieces I've uploaded recently, is my base. Enjoy!

Michael J. Bess aka Goodfella73

8/2/16


	2. Chapter 1

Moonlight - Containment

by Michael Bess

All original characters are the properties of Ron Koslow and Trevor Munson (creators, "Moonlight"). Characters not originally associated with the show and created for this literary work are the sole property of the author. For entertainment purposes only.

 **Prologue**

 _I have to be the most complicated vampire in history._

 _I have had a few meaningful relationships in my eighty-plus years of existence. Each one was doomed to failure because of ... lack of control. And I admit part of it had nothing to do with being a vampire._

 _My thoughts go back to 1944. World War II. The brief but intimate time I spent with Lila, Ray's wife, always stood out. Though my concern a few weeks ago was to find and return their kidnapped grandson to his parents safely, the shame as well as the memories of the affair once again tormented me._

 _The shame disappeared when the DNA test I ordered confirmed that Robert was Ray's son, not mine. Good for him. Good for Ray._

 _Of course, the mortal (and immortal) time with my ex-wife, Coraline certainly had the vast potential to top it both positively and then negatively within a matter of hours. When you go to bed human and wake up with a thirst for blood and to lay naked in a Frigidaire, it puts you off somewhat._

 _I fell in love as a human WITH a human, in love with a vampire AS a human, and now ..._

 _I am in love WITH a human ... AS a vampire._

 _The most complicated vampire in history, indeed._

 **Chapter 1**

Beth Turner slowly stirred on her couch, stretching feeling back into her limbs. The haze of her slumber fogged her brain for several seconds as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight shining into her living room.

She rolled her feet to the floor and started to rise from before noticing a sheet of paper folded on the end table beside her. It had her name written on it.

In Mick's handwriting.

The last dregs of sleep quickly disappeared as she opened the note, her eyes absorbing every word.

 _I'm sorry I left before you woke up. I waited until you were fast asleep before I left. I needed to go cool down before I see Josef and Guillermo this morning. Remember what we talked about for today. I love you._

She had already surmised that he was going to his apartment for some well-deserved freezer time. Dealing with the arrest of Emma Monaghan for murder, her threats to expose the vampire nation in Los Angeles, planning her escape from authorities, and culminating with her summary execution obviously had to have been a strain on his reserves.

Not to mention after all that, nearly losing her forever.

The passionate kisses rejuvenated them both, but Mick just temporarily. A recent conversation Beth had with Guillermo Gasol at the morgue resulted in a supply of A positive kept on hand for Mick's use. Over separate glasses of plasma and wine, they talked for hours about the events that occurred over the past few days, including Jackson Monaghan's decision to die by his wife's side. Beth sat cross-legged on the floor attentively as Mick described his feelings about the judgment passed against Emma, and the plan Josef Kostan had put in action afterwards.

But both of them fell silent whenever they tried to put voice to their thoughts about Jackson. Beth took a quiet moment to crawl onto the couch and lay her head on Mick's broad chest. That was where they had both fell asleep.

Saying a silent prayer for the Monaghans, Beth put the note on the coffee table and rose from her seat. She started for the bathroom but stopped when she heard her cellphone ringing behind her. She sighed as she turned around and picked it up to answer. "Hello?"

"Morning, Beth. It's Ben"

The first thing Beth noticed just from those four spoken words was that Ben Talbot sounded _tired._ "Ben? Please don't tell me you were working on the Monaghan case all night."

Talbot tried to stifle a yawn but failed. "Guilty, Your Honor. I went home around five and got a nasty call right as I opened my door. I had to go right back out. I wanted to touch base with you and make sure you were coming in this morning."

Beth frowned to herself. _Why would he ask that?_ "Uh, yeah. I was just jumping in the shower myself before you had called, so I should see you in a hour?"

"Actually I won't be in until much later. I left a case on your desk I would like for you to follow up on, so I don't need you out in the street today. I'm out at the Monaghan residence trying to figure out what in the hell is going on."

 _Uh oh. Jig is up._ "What happened?"

"Seems someone took a torch to their house three hours after Monaghan escaped. Two bodies were found burnt beyond recognition. I got a crew going through it but I don't expect to find much more. Damage was extensive."

Beth allowed surprise to seep into her voice. Mick had already told her about the Cleaners' plans so she knew what had and will happen. "Oh my God! Do you think one of them could be Emma Monaghan?"

"The bodies are en-route to the medical examiner right now. Won't know for a couple of hours. Meantime, just get to the office and look into that case for me, okay?"

"Okay, I'll get right on it when I get in, but you just try to get some rest, okay? We don't need you falling asleep at the wheel."

Ben did not respond to her comment. She could hear him speaking softly to someone on the other end before returning to their talk. "I'll be in the office sometime before close of business, Beth. I gotta go."

The line disconnected before Beth had a chance to say goodbye. Still smiling, she carried her phone to the kitchen and sent Mick a quick text before plugging it in to be charged. Remembering her shower, she bounded to the bathroom.

A minute later she was lathering up a generous helping of soap while recalling the details Mick gave her about "Operation: Containment," nicknamed as such by vampire tech Logan Griffen. The plan that Mick, Josef and several vampires had put in effect (Emma's escape) did not go off without a hitch, but it succeeded. From what she gathered in her talk with the assistant district attorney, it sounded like the Cleaner and her crew (who she, after Mick had finished describing them, had decided she did not like) did their job in eliminating any proof that the Monaghans were vampires from prying human eyes.

 _Guillermo would be the last step,_ she thought. _Then Emma and Jackson can finally find peace._

 **\- Chapter 1 -**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Josef Kostan, glass of B negative in hand and Bluetooth in ear, ticked off a invisible checklist as he paced the veranda by his pool. "The office is wiped cleaned? And Jeanine was informed? Excellent. I have known Emma for decades and God knows what she had in there. "

A few seconds passed before he continued. "Of course it was necessary for the house to be destroyed. From what Mick told me, they had at least seven or eight marriage licenses matted _and_ framed on their walls. I mean, who does that, human or vampire? Plus we needed somewhere convincing to put their bodies."

Josef raised his glass to his lips as one of his assistants walked out to the veranda. "Let me talk to Mick about that first and I'll call you back in about a hour, okay? Thank you."

He disconnected the call and turned to Mick who gave him a puzzled look. "Jeanine?"

"Jeanine Buss, the president of the Lakers. Through subtle means she's going to find me another source for courtside seats at Lakers games." He removed the Bluetooth from his ear and handed that and his glass to his assistant who moved over to the bar.

"I was just going over some things with the Cleaner. Did you get any confirmation on your end?"

Mick looked up from reading a message on his cellphone. "We're good to go with the bodies. Beth texted me saying Talbot found them in the ruins early this morning. And Logan scanned any video surveillance traffic cams or any nearby ATM machines that might have been around where we were set up. Closest cameras were three blocks away."

"Excellent." Josef accepted another glass and nodded his thanks to his assistant after a sip. "The Cleaner and her team is nothing if not efficient, my friend. Emma's office has been scoured clean. Nothing's stored there points back to us. I was thinking about talking to that cheerleader vampire to make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

At that, Mick held up a finger to stop him, but Josef ignored him. "I'm not talking La Brea Tar Pits shut her up, mind you. Goodness, what kind of person do you take me for? She knows a little bit more than than the normal person reading a newspaper byline, however."

Mick shook his head in the negative. "Lisa is way too big on the college life to put this in her yearbook or ... Facebook. She doesn't know anything other than that Dominic and Emma were having an affair behind Jackson's back. She'll get a newspaper tomorrow, read about two bodies being found, and piece it together herself. Jackson couldn't live without her, decided to break her out ... and end it."

Mick fell silent and looked away from Josef, causing him to examine his friend closely. He sighed and shooed the assistant away before sitting down beside Mick.

"It had to be done, Mick."

Mick turned to look at Josef. "I admit the whole thing last night ... it bothered me. _A LOT_. But it bothered me a lot more keeping it from Beth. Josef, I almost lost her. For good."

"But you didn't." Josef closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, picking up a scent he has grown very familiar with. "You know, no amount of time in the shower will clean off the fact that you two spent last night together."

 _We both fell asleep so we didn't do anything. What the hell is he smelling?_

Josef slapped Mick on his knee and took another sip out of his glass. "Look, I know you and Beth have this ... complicated relationship."

 _There goes that word again._

"If there were any other sharp-dressed, sophisticated vampires besides myself, one who has seen everything from the founding of New Amsterdam to the very first designs of Lady Liberty, he would tell you that you are crazy."

In spite of himself, Mick smiled. "But? I know you're not done because you also helped construct Lady Liberty."

Josef shrugged before draining his glass. "Ever since Beth has come into our lives ... well, my life anyway because she never actually left _yours_ , she has grown on me. I never mentioned it but it touched me that she took time to fly with you to New York."

He looked at his empty glass for several seconds before continuing. "You know my concerns about this type of relationship, Mick. I see you two interact and it makes me think of Sarah, and what could have been. But you two ... give me hope."

 _Did I hear Josef right?_ "Are you thinking about turning Simone?"

Josef gave Mick a wry smile as he rose and gestured for his assistant waiting by the door. "She doesn't pester me about it," he said, trading the glass for a jacket the assistant had draped over his arm and a folder which he handed to Mick. "I think she has too much fun whenever I feed off of her, though. She says it's almost orgasmic."

Mick thumbed through the contents in the folder as both vampires walked into Josef's expansive living room. "I have to meet with the Cleaner and company concerning all the material used in our operation," said Josef. "Are you going to follow up with Guillermo?"

Mick slapped his left palm with the folder. "My next stop. Where are you going to be later?"

"Here, my friend." Josef pointed at his feet. "Stop by for refreshment. And ... bring Beth. I'll ask Simone over. Make a night of it. Celebration for you two and ... warm B negative for me."

Before he was able to settle in his car, Mick's phone vibrated in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had another text from Beth.

 **I didn't get a chance to tell u I love u this morning. Can't wai so I can tell u in person.**

The smile never left his face as he typed his reply.

 **I can't wait either. Tonight you will have your chance. Call me when you are free. We have some celebrating to do.**

After last night, Mick decided it was best not to be seen inside the district attorney's office for a few days to avoid making Talbot anymore suspicious than he was already. And plus he did not want to risk Beth's newfound status.

 _Everything has gone according to plan,_ he thought as he turned the key in the ignition. _Last thing to do is to get over to Guillermo's and that should be it. Then and ONLY then, I can relax._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben Talbot walked into the county morgue just as Guillermo Gasol pressed the PRINT button on his keyboard. "Mr. Gasol?"

Guillermo turned his chair away from his desk to face the newcomer as his printer activated. "ADA Talbot," he said, hand outstretched. "Lieutenant Davis said you would be stopping by concerning the bodies you pulled from the Monaghans'."

Talbot hesitated just for a second before grasping Guillermo's hand. "I hoped he conveyed to you I wanted these bodies to command your full attention. I need to know if one of them is Emma Monaghan."

Guillermo turned back to his desk printer and pulled the pages that had just completed printing. "It wasn't easy but I found some tissue samples to conduct a DNA test for both bodies. A friend of the Monaghans pointed me in the right direction concerning Mrs. Monaghan's medical records, including dental."

He gestured behind Talbot where two badly burnt cadavers rested on two stainless steel tables. "The one closest to you is Emma Monaghan. That is certain."

Talbot nodded. "Okay. What about the other body? Were you able to identify it?"

Guillermo thumbed through the papers in his hand. "Teeth, dimensions, and blood type matches that of Jackson Monaghan. The doctor sent me his records as well."

Talbot walked over to examine the body more closely as Guillermo continued. "The bodies were so badly burnt, there was no way to ascertain the cause of death. Meaning if they were stabbed, I can't find it."

Talbot shook his head dismissively, still looking at the bodies. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Gasol. You can finish up by putting the fire down as the cause. I found out all I needed to know." He turned back to face the medical examiner. "Could you forward your complete findings over to my office?"

"Not a problem. One more thing. It doesn't appear the Monaghans have any family listed. What should I do with the bodies?"

Talbot shrugged distractedly as he pulled his cellphone from his jacket pocket and moved past Guillermo to the door. "At your discretion, Mr. Gasol. And thank you for your hard work."

Talbot exited the morgue without so much as a backward glance. Guillermo snorted before reaching for several sheets to cover the bodies. Once that was done, he went to one of the cold storage units and opened the door. "He's gone," he said, pulling the retractable table out.

Mick rolled himself off of his perch onto the floor. "You're right," he said. "It is almost like sleeping at home. Though I would want a door with a view. And built to be opened from the inside."

Guillermo shoved the table back in and closed the door. "Dude, you're lucky I had my boys at the scene text me when they saw him outside. But honestly, something about him just doesn't sit well with me at all."

"What's wrong? He bought the story. Did you give him the paperwork Josef dummied up for you?"

Guillermo walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. "I"m gonna add a few things to it and then send it along. But if I were you, I'd get a funeral home on the phone to claim the bodies like yesterday."

Mick pulled his cellphone out and selected a number from his call list. "So that if Talbot has any more questions, the bodies are already gone. The only thing out there would be your report. I gotcha. But I know a more ... permanent solution."

The line connected. "How are we looking, Mick?" asked Josef.

"Talbot bought it, but we have to get rid of the bodies quickly." He smiled at Guillermo.

"You have any pending runs to the La Brea tar pits?"

 **\- Chapter 3 -**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, sir. The medical examiner has the bodies now. The husband is the second body. It supports my theory that it could be a joint suicide."

Talbot's fingers drummed the steering wheel absently as the district attorney posed a question. "No, sir. I have to follow up on a few more things and finish up the report, but if it's fine with you, I can be in your office at four this afternoon."

A pause. "Thank you, sir."

Talbot hit the END CALL button and put his phone down on top of his briefcase. Instead of driving off from the morgue, he sat in his car for several minutes, wondering what his next move was going to be.

 _We found Emma Monaghan,_ he thought. _I didn't want her dead, but I'll take it. With her husband also dead, I can spin it saying he broke her loose and they decided to end it. They simply couldn't live without each other._

 _Simplest way to explain it to the D.A.,_ he surmised.

 _But why am I still uneasy? Why do I feel I'm over my head with this?_

Several reasons.

One is the list of names he had received in such a mysterious fashion at his office. A lot of names he did not recognize. Some didn't even seem practical in this day and age like Gaius Augustus Caesar. He scratched his head at the sight of that one.

But there were a few people he did recognize on the list. Some he had even met. At least two threatened him with violence. Two were confirmed dead. One had not been seen for months. And one works in the medical examiner's office.

Pierce Anders

Emma Monaghan

Jackson Monaghan

Guillermo Gasol

Josef Kostan

Mick St. John

Two, though the list included the Monaghans, their names had a line through them, as did Dr. Anders and a few dozen others. Talbot was not originally sure of what it could have meant until the Monaghans' bodies were discovered. He hadn't had a chance to check on the other names displayed in the same fashion, but he imagined they were dead as well.

Three, the hedge-fund wizard, Josef Kostan. One of the richest people in Los Angeles and the second-to-last name on the list. A person who has been involved in a case or two his predecessor, Josh Lindsey, investigated. A person whose name sits just above the fourth reason -

Mick St. John. The last name on the list. A very interesting character, he thought. Successful investigator. Assisted the police department in several high profile cases over the past few months, most notably the rescue of the Fordham kid a few weeks ago. In the months before his death, Lindsey hired him to protect a key witness in a murder investigation. He also helped with the Tierney Taylor case after the popular actress was killed during a party.

And he has also heard talk of admiration for the private investigator in his own offices due to his attempt to save Lindsay's life before he came on board. In closing out the D.A.'s investigation, the paramedics' report stated St. John employed some "unconventional but extraordinary steps in a heroic attempt to stabilize the victim until EMS arrived."

He also knew that St. John and Kostan were good friends and sometimes can be found together. The last time was the opening of the new college sports arena a few days ago. The night the basketball star was murdered, allegedly by Emma Monaghan.

 _St. John was there that night. He was also there when we arrested Monaghan. Somehow he managed to calm her down after I took that chair to the head. And that time with the doctor, when I first met him, and ..._

Beth Turner. The one reason that actually had nothing to do with the list, and yet somehow was at the heart of it. One of the few bright spots for _BuzzWire,_ and now under his employ. Partially because of her insightful investigative skills, but also to try to get her away from St. John. That part had not worked well at all. It seemed that whenever she was around, St. John was not far behind, and vice versa.

Talbot remembered the file he had just started building on St. John, starting with the mysterious photograph of him being viciously ran over by a car. Very rare that anyone gets up from something like that, but St. John is walking around as if it never happened.

Whatever St. John was into, Talbot didn't want Beth to fall into it blindly. And while he felt he could trust her, there were some things he was about to set in place that she did not need to be privy of just yet.

Finally, the mysterious person who called his office that night to confirm receipt of the list. A person who promised to remain in touch. Talbot is not sure what the purpose of him receiving this list was, nor what this benefactor hoped to gain from him having it.

He sat in his car for another minute before coming to a decision. His cellphone back in hand, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for.

"It's Talbot," he said. "That favor you owed me? I'm calling it in."

 **\- Chapter Four -**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beth frowned at the case file Talbot left on her desk. _Simple breaking and entering. What gives?_

She first read the file forward and backwards, taking in the police's take on what occurred at the Smythe Gallery of Art in downtown Los Angeles. Witness statements were examined and collaborated with other statements. Various crime scene photos highlighted the entry point at the loading dock. The gallery depended on security in the gallery itself so no footage recorded picked up a visual of the suspect or suspects. No indication of forced entry. Only sign was a crowbar not used by the staff left at the door.

The prized collection of the gallery, three relics dated from the Constantine Empire, remained unmolested. In fact, all the collections that were housed by the gallery were accounted for. The curator noted the pieces not on display were more secure than the ones on view.

After speaking with the owner and curator, Beth came to the realization that a), it was a simple B&E for no reason, and b), Talbot assigned her this task to keep her busy. A three-year-old child could have figured it out just as quick.

She frowned again as she dug into her purse for her phone while looking at the time. 1:30 pm. She just remembered she had no breakfast as she wanted to get started on the case. It was nearly forgotten as she selected Mick's number and pressed SEND.

He answered on the second ring. "Hey, beautiful. Everything okay?"

The frown turned into a smile when she heard his voice. "Everything's fine now. I was just wondering if you're busy so I can treat you to lunch."

Mick snickered on the other end, causing Beth to think about she said that was so funny. Finally it dawned on her. "Hey! _I_ am not the meal!"

At that remark, Mick burst into laughter. "You said it. I didn't. Hold on a second. I got the Cleaner here with me."

 _The Cleaner. Ugh. Normal women acting like bitches are bad enough, but women who are also vampires? Ugh._

"Operation Containment is finally done," said Mick. "I'll meet you at the park down the street from your office. Shaded tree by the monkey bars. Say in the next twenty minutes?"

Beth looked over the work she had left over. That would give her enough time to gather her notes so that she could type up her report at home. "Okay. See you in a bit."

Mick disconnected the line on his end without a word, which did not bother Beth in the slightest. It does no one any good to smother another person with the words "I love you" every minute of every single day.

Besides, he said it when it mattered most.

Quickly she slid her notepads and laptop into her bag and jotted a note for Talbot. After giving her desk a onceover to make sure she had everything, she walked over to Talbot's office.

The door was slightly ajar but the blinds were closed. Even with the sun shining intensely on this side of the building, the office had a gloomy feel to it. Beth slid her hand up the wall by the door until she found the light switch.

Talbot's desk had notes, manila folders, and books scattered over its surface. She started to make a move to straighten some of it so that he would have a spot to write on when he return, but stopped herself.

 _Talbot may be one who knows how to navigate through a mess. Who am I to change that?_

She moved behind it and started to place her note on top, pausing briefly to examine a large black envelope resting on a stack of law books. The quality of it was very unique, but what caught her eye was a broken red seal made of wax at the flap's edge.

The symbol in the wax briefly reminded her of Roman culture for a second, but a quick glance at the clock on the wall reminded her to hurry. Dropping the note on the envelope, she turned and walked out of the office.

"And that was it," said Mick. "The Cleaner got the bodies and will drop them in the tar pits around midnight tonight. Josef signed for them already and had his funeral home cover to stage a cremation."

He and Beth sat on a bench underneath a large tree in the park. Children were crawling on the nearby monkey bar set, but they felt as if they were the only two people for miles.

Mick draped his left arm over Beth's shoulders as they stared at the kids. "And how was your day?"

Beth shrugged. "I told you Talbot had me work this case at the Smythe Gallery. Simple B&E. Waste of my time. It took me the morning, three phone calls, and two cups of coffee. I think he did it to distract me."

Mick considered it. "Sounds like trust doesn't go both ways. Probably was a good idea I didn't come around. Did anyone notice you making the call to me?"

"No. Except for Talbot's assistant, I was the only one in there all day. She didn't even see me leave."

"Okay. Best thing to do is to continue forward for now. It does sound like he is a little paranoid, especially after the way he was acting at the morgue. "

Beth snuggled in closer into Mick. "You know, we have been talking shop forever. When are we going to be able to enjoy ourselves for a change? I'm still looking forward to our fourth date."

"Well, Josef is inviting us over to the house tonight. Simone will be there. I guess this is suppose to be like a double date."

"Oh really?" Beth laughed. "It's not Tuesday or Friday, Mick. Is he thinking about turning her?"

 _I don't know. I don't think Josef knows._

 **\- Chapter 5 -**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Talbot took another sip of bourbon out of his tumbler while shooting a glance at his watch. 2:58. _She should be coming along any minute now._

He sat at the bar of a restaurant several blocks from the district attorney's office, far away from prying eyes. Only a few people were inside eating as the staff readied itself for the after work crowd in a few hours. Talbot was the only one sitting at the bar.

"I have to admit, you were the last person I ever expected to hear from again, Ben."

Talbot stole another look at his watch before slowly turning in his barstool to face the newcomer, a beautiful woman with long locks of red-gold hair flowing over her slim shoulders. She wore a white long sleeve blouse underneath a gray suit vest and a black skirt barely touching her knees. High-heel pumps and a large handbag completed her ensemble.

"You know how it is. My job does not allow for me to call in people in your business all the time."

"Honest to the last," the woman said as Talbot rose and gave her a peck on her cheek. "I was very close to turning you down on the phone."

Talbot waited until she slid on the stool beside him before turning his back to face the bar. "Why? I've always been straight with you, and paid your terms on time."

The woman laughed a she signaled for the bartender. "Ben, you were always one of my favorites to work with. But when you moved into government, that's when things turned a little ... shiesty."

Talbot smiled to himself as he began recalling her qualifications from memory. Alexandra "Alex" Sanders. The thirty-something former Marine Security Guard from North Carolina made her name as one of the most successful private investigators on the West Coast. The first name called on numerous cases involving actors or actresses being extorted for cash or favors, or home security consultation and protection domestic and abroad.

She parlayed her success into security consultation for companies based up and down the coastline. Talbot knows that work is where she is focused in her life now, but from time to time she also secretly employed investigative services for others that went beyond the normal day of a P.I.

Talbot signaled for another drink to the bartender who moved to fix that and a shot of Patron' for Sanders. "Alex, you hurt me. You've never done anything to have me investigate you."

"I know, partly because I scaled back business here in your neck of the woods. It's not hurting me because I have my day job in security. You know I opened my own consulting firm last year? A few more contracts and I can go global with a Japanese office in five years. Or a nice defense contract

The bartender brought the shot and another tumbler of bourbon for Talbot. Sanders shook her head at the sight. "This has to be serious if you're drinking bourbon on the clock. What's going on?"

Talbot steeled himself. "Do you know Josef Kostan? Big-time in hedge funds. Multi-millionaire here in L.A."

Sanders took a sip of the tequila and smiled at the expectant bartender. "My compliments, Ryan. Keep 'em coming."

The bartender smiled back before moving to serve a couple seated several seats down from Sanders, who set her shot glass down. "Who hasn't heard of Kostan? I have been trying to get a sit-down with him for over three months now. Ever since the bombing in his office."

Talbot nodded. "Police never figured that one out. Thought he was dead, and several days later he ups and reappears. Rebuilds his offices and acts as if nothing happened."

"Well, it's somewhat understandable, Ben. A lot of people whose lives were threatened may suppress that memory." She took another sip and savored its taste. "Where is this going?"

Talbot ignored the question. "What about a P.I. named Mick St. John? Surely you've heard of him in your line of business."

Sanders gave the ADA a sideways glance while downing her tequila. "Ben, if you don't drop that condescending tone whenever you say 'line of business,' I am going to shoot you." She set down her glass and signaled to the bartender for another. "You say it like I'm a prostitute or something."

Talbot remained silent while Sanders mulled the question over. "St. John. Easy on the eyes. _Very_ easy. Tall, nice hair. Very buff. Also resourceful. He somehow snagged the Tierney Taylor contract from me. Probably because he was a guy."

The bartender slid another shot in front of Sanders but she ignored it. "Where is this going, Ben? You wouldn't have called me out of the blue after almost two years unless you had a very good reason."

Talbot reached inside his jacket and withdrew a folded piece of notebook paper. He placed it on the bar and slid it close to his guest.

"This is a list of names I need you to look into. It's part of a bigger list I received from an unnamed source last night. Kostan and St. John are on there. So are a few others. I want you to ... discreetly see if there is a connection between all of them."

Talbot removed his hand from the paper and turned back to his drink. "And report everything you find to me and me only."

Sanders' eyes darted back and forth between the paper and Talbot, clearly surprised. She finally moved to pick it up and placed it in her bag. "What are you hoping to find?"

Talbot set his drink down and placed two twenty-dollar bills beside it. He rose from his seat and started to leave but turned and leaned close to Sanders who remained seated and facing forward.

"Anything ... and everything."

 **\- Chapter 6 -**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mick and Beth were greeted at the door by Josef's assistant, who gestured for them to enter. "Mr. Kostan is meeting with someone out on the veranda," he said. "If you could wait with Miss. Walker in the study, he should be wrapping up in a few minutes."

The assistant led the couple from the foyer and past a dining room boasting a table long enough for the Last Supper to two closed doors. He opened both into a oval sitting room. Shelves of books and trinkets from places across the globe lined the shelves from ceiling to pristine hardwood floor. A large globe sat in the center of the room encircled by eight leatherback chairs.

Simone Walker relaxed in one of the chairs with a glass of champagne in her left hand. A folded newspaper rested in her lap. "Hi, guys," she said, smiling at Mick and Beth.

Beth returned the smile but Mick's head turned as he sniffed the air. A aroma of freshness hit his senses quickly, mixed with decay.

 _Josef is meeting with a vampire. A brand-new vampire from the lack of decay mixed in with his._

 _Who is it?_

"Can I get you anything, sir?

Beth gently shook his arm. Her face expressed a look of concern as she looked up at him. "Mick, what's wrong?"

Mick started to ask the assistant about who was Josef meeting with but changed his mind. "I'm sorry. Uh ... I'll take my usual, please."

The assistant nodded and exited as Mick and Beth moved over to two of the chairs closest to Simone, who rose from her seat with her glass in toast motion. "Josef told me that you are officially a couple. I don't know if you're making a big deal of it but I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you." Beth smiled as she reached out to embrace Simone. The recent ill feelings she had about Josef's beautiful attorney/freshie had long since faded. "I'm just happy that everything is just about back to normal, though in the end three people are dead. If I was still at _BuzzWire,_ I would be biting at the bullet for a story like that."

Mick snorted from the seat he had taken. "You did jump at a story like that. The night we first met. Or met again, remember?"

Beth looked down at him with a smile while the assistant walked back in with refreshment. "And look where we are now."

Mick smiled back as he accepted his glass of plasma from the assistant but lost focus for a split second as his senses tuned into that fresh scent once again. He said nothing but nodded his thanks as glasses of champagne were given to the ladies.

Once the assistant closed the doors behind him, Mick leaned over to Simone's direction. "Do you know who Josef is meeting with?"

Simone shook her head. "A vampire from overseas is all I know. I didn't get a chance to talk with her but I think Josef -"

"Wait a minute." Mick cut her off. " _Her_?"

"Yes. That much I could tell. Josef and I were in here when she showed up. I could tell he knew who it was but he asked me to stay in here. I didn't get a chance to see her but I did hear him say 'trip over the pond.'"

Mick mulled this information over as the doors reopened. Josef walked in, his eyes immediately resting on Mick. "My friends, I'm glad you're here. We have ... a situation."

The scent is stronger than ever now, yet Mick still could not place it. Beth looked over at him for a second before asking, "Everything went according to plan, didn't it?"

Josef waved his hand dismissively. "Not that. The tar pits have them by now. This is something that could still start a war between humans and our people. Our secret is threatened once again."

"How?" Mick rose from his seat. The scent is stronger than ever. More potent. "The only thing we need to be doing is play damage control with the D.A.'s office."

"I know all of this, but this new bit of information comes from a very reliable source," said Josef. He gave Mick and Beth the appearance of an apologetic look before gesturing out to the open hallway behind him.

A tall, raven-haired woman, dressed in a black leather jacket with black slacks and blouse walked into the study. She glanced very briefly at Beth before coming to a stop beside Josef.

"Something terrible is about to happen," Coraline Duvall announced, her eyes coming to rest on Mick. "And every vampire here in Los Angeles, especially you and Josef, is in danger."

 **\- Chapter 7 -**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sometime between 8:30 and 9pm yesterday, the police van transporting sports management mogul Emma Monaghan was attacked," said the district attorney, standing before a large group of reporters on the front steps of the courthouse. Cameras, microphones, digital recorders, and tablets were aimed at him, recording every picture or word.

"The two correctional officers accompanying Mrs. Monaghan were injured but not seriously. Mrs. Monaghan was taken from the vehicle at that point, causing this office to believe the actions taken were to aid in her escape."

A few reporters started to ask questions but the D.A. raised his hand to forestall comment. "Around 4 am this morning, a fire was reported at the home of the aforementioned Emma Monaghan and her husband, Jackson Monaghan. Fire stations reported to contain and extinguish the blaze. Once that was done, a search throughout the dwelling resulted in two bodies found."

The D.A. held up an folder as he continued. "Our investigation into last night's events is still ongoing, but the medical examiner's office concluded that the bodies have been identified as Jackson and Emma Monaghan."

One reporter raised her hand. "What other things are you looking for in your investigation, sir?"

Standing several feet behind the throng of reporters at the bottom of the steps, Ben Talbot did not hear the answer his boss gave. His cellphone vibrated in his jacket pocket, letting him know he has a text message waiting.

He pulled it out and checked the text, realizing it was from Alex Sanders.

 **Working on Kostan first. He has some unusual billing going to NY. Tracking that down now.**

 _Barely two hours and she's already found something._

Talbot stared at the display for several seconds before he typed a reply.

 **Check and see if any of the names I gave you are connected with NY or Kostan in any way.**

Talbot hit SEND and replaced the phone back in his pocket. Sanders was a one message kind of woman, he thought. She will not waste time sending another message until she has more relevant information.

He turned his attention back to the D.A. who was wrapping up the interview. A pretty female reporter standing to the side, accompanied by a _BuzzWire_ cameraman, asked if the police was convinced that Emma Monaghan was responsible for the murder of basketball star Dominic Michaels.

"Based on our earlier findings, I feel I can say with the utmost confidence that Emma Monaghan was the murderer. Her death, whether it was a murder or suicide was tragic and it is still being looked into. Regardless of those findings, I am confident that we did right in arresting Mrs. Monaghan."

\- Chapter 8 -


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Beth stared at the newcomer vampire in part surprise and part disgust.

 _Coraline Duvall._

 _The vampire who kidnapped me all those years ago. Had Mick going crazy for weeks pretending to be a photographer for BuzzWire when she was really his ex-wife ... except she was human at the time. A compound she had created temporarily masked her vampire abilities._

 _And when I found evidence proving that she_ was _Coraline, I took a stake to her. I had to convince Mick that he was actually right all along, but it totally backfired in my face because he already knew. And because she WAS human, Mick rushed her to the hospital._

 _In spite of all that, she never reported me. She never turned me in._

 _Now she's back. For what?_

Mick stared at his ex-wife for several seconds before speaking. "What kind of danger, Coraline?"

Coraline's eyes flickered back and forth between Mick and Beth before realization set in, but she chose to ignore it. "The events of the past seventy-two hours have not gone unnoticed. Someone threatened to expose every vampire here in L.A."

Mick nodded. "Emma Monaghan."

Coraline turned to Josef. "And you had everything cleaned?"

"Of course. I told you already."

Coraline folded her arms. "Then why is it a list of vampires in this area was downloaded off of the database?"

Mick swore under his breath as Josef's expression hardened. "That type of information is never to be released. No hard copy of it should exist! None!"

Simone held up a hand. "Uh, I'm a little lost here. What database? And who is she?"

Josef ignored the last question but answered the first for the humans' benefit. "The database is a record of all vampires that is maintained by the Archivist. He is one of the oldest living vampires we have out right now. He has dedicated his existence to travelling the world in order to record everything vampire. When one is turned, accomplishments, etc."

Coraline nodded. "Very few vampires have seen him in the past hundred years. He has set up a secret network of spies both human and not so. Like a watcher society. And plus he keeps a very close eye on the Internet for vampiristic facts."

Coraline walked to the globe resting in the room's center and spun it on its axis. "It's rumored that he has close to 10,000 vampires from all over the world in his database. But his main rule is that he doesn't let anyone else see it. He is the only one that has access to it."

Josef sat down in a chair, leaning forward as his elbows rested on his lap. "For that list to even be printed, much less in the hands of those not authorized, it goes against everything the Archivist stands for."

His eyes took in his guests for a long moment before speaking again. "Our very lives are in grave danger."

"Why did you come back?"

Coraline was sitting with her feet in the pool, enjoying the coolness of the water. She did not turn around at Beth's approach behind her."Believe it or not, I came back for Mick," she said, taking in her own reflection in the pool. "No matter what you mean to him, he and I still have a connection. That can't be denied."

Beth stopped several feet away. "I'm not denying it at all. The last time you were in town, however, you had Mick going crazy over you, and this miracle cure he was almost killed over."

"And according to our findings, the compound should have lasted for at least six months, which leads me to believe this." Coraline looked over her shoulder at the younger woman. "He had himself turned _voluntarily_ ... for you."

Coraline stared at her in silence for several seconds before nodding. "No one had to tell me anything. I saw it in your eyes when I walked into the room. You two are in love."

Beth stood in silence, so Coraline continued. "You have nothing to fear from me, Beth. I won't interfere with your relationship. That time of our lives was a long time ago."

Coraline rose from the edge of the pool and stepped close to Beth. She started to reach for her shoulder but Beth took a quick step backwards. Instead, Coraline clasped her hands behind her back. "Despite our issues, my feelings for Mick have not changed. I chose to come here and tell the few people I know who can make a difference and stop this before ... before ..."

She fell silent a few seconds before finishing. "Before I lose him forever," she whispered.

Beth frowned at Coraline for what seemed like an eternity, mulling over her words. "I can set my hate aside for the greater good. This time."

She closed the space between her and Coraline with a single step, standing a few scant centimeters apart. "I hope for your sake, you are here to help."

"What if I tell you there's a way to prove that? Is there anything you wouldn't do to help Mick?"

Beth answered without hesitation. "No. There isn't."

"Josef asked me to go to the Archivist. Feel him out. See if he sent this list out himself. Thing is that list is probably already floating somewhere here in Los Angeles. Mick is needed here to track it down."

She walked past Beth to the bar behind her and poured herself a glass of blood. "The Archivist lives somewhere in Detroit, which is not good because time is of the essence. Also, he is very peculiar of who he sees. He won't see Mick because he's still young by vampire standards. Josef, because of his celebrity."

Coraline turned back to Beth, her eyes shining. "I propose we team up. You and I fly to Detroit. You are an excellent investigator. I'm sure if there's something I miss, you'll pick up on it and vice versa."

Beth mulled her request over. "Mick won't go along with it," she finally said. "It is a good idea, though."

"Very good idea," announced Simone, stepping outside. Beth did not notice her standing close enough to hear the conversation. "It's so good that Josef has already authorized a private jet at our disposal."

Coraline started to protest, but Beth cut her off. "Simone is Josef's attorney, and three sets of eyes are better than two."

Coraline gave both of the women a wan smile. "Whatever you think is best."

"Sometimes I feel I can read your mind, Mick."

Mick held up his hands in a gesture of defeat at Josef, who was typing at his desktop computer in his upstairs office. "And what am I thinking? Oh! Ex-wife, who kidnapped girlfriend over twenty years ago, is flying to Michigan with girlfriend who mind you - _staked_ ex-wife a couple of months ago! Do you see the logic in that?"

Josef almost smiled as he continued to type. "No, nothing we do anymore is logical. But I just sent a message to a friend of mine in Detroit who will meet with the ladies when they arrive. They'll be perfectly safe, I assure you."

He leaned forward, pointing a finger at Mick. "I wouldn't have set it up if I thought for a second they were going to be in any danger, my friend. What you need to do is contact your computer geek and see if he can run a trace whenever our names pop up. If that list is out in the open, we need to set up some sort of contingency plan."

Mick shook his head. "It'll be better if I stop over to his house. Chances are he's either asleep or playing some sort of loud video game." He looked at his watch and sighed. "Might as well get over there now so Beth can get her things together for the flight tomorrow. What time?"

Josef rose from his desk and gestured for Mick to follow him out into the hallway. "Wheels up no later than 6 a.m. The Archivist is very peculiar when it comes to visitors coming to see him. He's almost considered as royalty by most of the older vampires in the tribe."

Mick nodded. "By the way, what does he have against you?"

Josef shrugged as they reached the staircase and headed down. "It's about a bunch of interviews I gave years ago."

"Oh? About what?"

"Fort Sumter, the _Titanic_ , take your pick."

Mick shook his head.

Beth tilted her head back against Mick's lap to look up into his face. "When was the last time you took a vacation?"

They were resting on the couch in Mick's apartment. The television was on but muted and the shades opened to a full night view of the city skyline.

Mick rubbed his chin in thought. "I honestly can't remember. The one time that jumps at me was Kennedy's assassination. The country was in shambles during that time and - HEY!"

Beth reached back with her right fist and playfully backhanded Mick in the chest. "Really?! The '60s?! Come on!" She sighed and leaned forward, swinging her feet to the floor.

"I think that after we get this business taken care, we get out of L.A. for a few days," said Beth. She clasped Mick's right hand in between hers."Before the next incident threatens to shake us to our core. Before the end of the world."

Mick smiled. "Somewhere sunny, where we can take midnight swims because we both know that the sun is harmful to me -"

"Or somewhere nice just like that with plenty of excuses to stay indoors? Like I care about sun." Beth leaned over and kissed Mick on his lips. "I'm serious, Mick. We need to get out of here for a while."

"I know, I know. Let me think." Mick rubbed his chin again his his free hand as he considered everything. "I don't have any pending cases, and Josef is more than capable to watch out for himself in a mature setting every now and then."

Beth's eyes widened in anticipation. "So?"

Mick's cell rang before he had a chance to respond. "Hold that pose," he said, noticing it was Logan calling and pressed the speaker button. "Calrissian, what's going on?"

Logan's voice sputtered through over rock music in the background. "I set up your query trace and started to get my Call of Duty on and some pings like you wouldn't believe already. Whoever's doing the pinging has been at for a few hours."

Mick sat up straight in his seat. "What kind of queries?"

"It's all on your buddy Josef. Financials, history, bank statements. Main thing that caught my eye was some sort of action in New York. Josef has been paying a bill over there through trusts and shell companies for decades."

Mick glanced over at Beth who mouthed one word. _Sarah._

"What? Did Beth say Clara?"

"No, no. She didn't say anything," Mick said hastily while gesturing for an utterly shocked Beth to be quiet. "Okay, supersleuth, I don't think Josef will appreciate you going through his personal life like that," said Mick. "That was good work though. Keep your eyes and ears open for any more ... pings, okay? I'll be over in the morning."

"Okay doke, but this work is gonna cost you extra, my friend. So make sure you bring over some of your fine -"

Mick pressed END and shook his head. "Josef is not going to like this at all," he said.

Beth nodded at the cellphone which was still resting in his hand. "Are you going to call him now?"

Mick shook his head, letting it slide from his hand while pulling Beth closer to him. "Nope. We only have a few more hours before you leave, and I want to make the most of this time."

\- Chapter 9 -


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _I stood in front of the hangar for ten minutes watching the Gulfstream taxied to the runway for takeoff, and watched it fly into the early morning sky until even my vampire vision couldn't pick it up anymore._

 _I am letting the former love of my human past, and the love of my vampire present and future, two women who are basically tied in the "Let Me See What I Can Do To Piss You Off" contest ... fly to Michigan on the same plane. To meet with_ another _vampire._

 _Half of me wanted to call Beth and have her tell the pilot to turn around, but she is too selfless to go that route. Once she puts her mind to something, it's hard to distract her from that path._

 _I feel like such a dumbass. Let me call her._

Mick pulled his cellphone out just as it started vibrating. He grimaced when he saw the name of the caller on the display. "You're up early," he said.

"Well, I was on my way to a meeting with several brokers and I realized I didn't get a call from security letting me know you had left the airport."

 _Damnit, Josef. And he thinks_ I'm _paranoid?_ "Really? You're keeping tabs on me?"

"What did I tell you last night? That I could read your mind. You're thinking about calling Beth to tell her abort mission and turn the bird around."

Mick said nothing, causing Josef to laugh. "I knew it. I swear, I can sell this for screenplay rights, but it would just serve to piss the Archivist off even further."

"Happy to amuse you," Mick muttered.

"Look, I was serious when I said I would have someone look out for them. Trust me. Anyway, duty calls. You heard from your friend Logan?"

Mick started to tell him about Logan's findings from last night, but thought better of it. "I'm headed over right now. Come by after you get done with your meeting. I'll text you the address."

"All right. Oh, by the way. I'll let you know when the plane lands."

Mick sighed as Josef hung up on his end. He stared at his cell for several seconds before looking back into the sky where the jet had long since disappeared.

 _I am such a dumbass._

Talbot walked into his office ten minutes before seven with a small spring in his step, oblivious to the disorder he had left from the night before. He walked over to the windows and began opening the blinds to let the morning sun in.

The note was visible on top of his desk when he had turned around. He noticed it was in Beth's handwriting before focusing on what was written.

 _So she left early yesterday. Probably to meet with St. John. And I am willing to bet she had emailed me all the particulars about the gallery case._

Talbot brought his computer up and checked his account. Sure enough, not one but two emails were awaiting him in his inbox from Beth. He opened the oldest and began reviewing the notes, nodding with satisfaction at the attention to detail shown.

 _This case was below what she normally deals with, but she worked it out and got everything done._

He began printing the notes for his file and remembered the second email. He noted the subject line saying TIME OFF, and it was sent around 10 p.m. last night. Seven hours after she sent the report, he noted.

Ben,

I need to take Friday off for personal reasons. I didn't know the procedures for that but it's very important. I have to go out of town to help a friend.

I finished the prelims for the gallery break-in. As it being Friday, I should be back tomorrow and at work Monday morning.

Would have called, but I was hoping you would be getting some sleep!

See you Monday.

Beth

Ben frowned at the email for several minutes before a knock on the door shook him out of his reverie. "What? Huh?"

"Whoa, Ben. Calm down." The district attorney walked in with a newspaper folded under his arm. "You looked like I sent you a pink slip email."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Talbot hastily closed out the email and rose from his chair. "One of my investigators forwarded me some notes on another case and I was wondering how to proceed."

"Well, unless it has dead bodies or arson I want it put to the bottom of the stack or pawn it off on one of the other reps. We got to close out the Monaghan case."

He threw the newspaper down on Talbot's desk for emphasis. The front page showed a picture of the remains of the Monaghans' residence with the couple framed in an inset photo. Details of the case starting from the Dominic Michaels murder and bullet points from yesterday's courthouse steps interview dominated half of the cover.

Talbot shrugged. "We're still looking into the fire to see if it was arson or an accident. My gut is telling me it's an accident."

The D.A. considered this. "It will be a lot simpler," he decided. "Let's stay on the fire chief about this and try to get this done by close of business next week."

Talbot nodded. "I'm going to see him later today, sir. I'll let you know what develops."

"Okay." The D.A. turned and departed, leaving the newspaper on Talbot's desk. He glanced at it for a second before turning around to stare out of his window at the city.

 _Where are you, Beth?_

\- Chapter 10 -


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The flight to Detroit was as uneventful as the takeoff and landing, though Josef made sure the women flew in style. The Gulfstream was only in its fifth flight and top of the line, announced Simone. "Josef is thinking of buying this one," she said minutes into their flight.

Conversation after that was scarce, as Beth and Simone kept as far from Coraline as they could within the confines of the plane. Mercifully, three hours later the jet landed safely at Coleman Young Municipal Airport without incident.

Beth started to gather her things together as the plane taxied to a hanger a hundred yards from the runway. She glanced out of her window for a second and continued her task before looking out of it again. "Are we expecting company?"

Coraline and Simone turned in the direction she was pointed. "Josef said he was going to have someone meet us here," said Coraline. "This must be the welcoming committee."

The pilot lowered the plane's boarding ramp after the plane came to a complete stop. The three women disembarked and walked around the front to a black Mercedes E-Class sedan stationed outside of the nearest hanger. A man with a blonde buzzcut, wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, black slacks and sunglasses leaned against the car.

"Miss. Simone Walker?"

Simone tentatively raised her hand, causing him to push himself off the car. "That would be me."

The man smiled as he removed his sunglasses and extended his hand first to her, and then Beth and Coraline. "Xavier King," he said. "I was sent as your guide for you and your companions during your stay here."

"Thank you, Xavier." She returned the smile as he gathered their bags and led them to the car where he first settled them in the trunk before opening the doors for his charges.

"I'll get you all settled at the compound first and then we can head over to Tower 600. My employer would like to accompany you on your visit with the Archivist."

Beth crawled into the backseat with Simone, leaving Coraline to take the front next to King. "Tower 600?"

King pressed the ignition button and the car powered to life. "The Archivist is one of the most reclusive and most powerful men in Michigan. He owns several floors in Tower 600 of the Renaissance Center complex."

King navigated the car smoothly out of the airport and onto the highway in a matter of minutes. "I need to warn you ladies about something real quick before we enter the compound. Just so you won't be surprised."

Coraline smiled. "Your employer's name is ... Marcus Daggett, correct?"

King nodded. "Yes, it is."

Coraline half-turned in her seat to talk to Beth and Simone. "Marcus Daggett is another of "The Old Guard," like Josef and myself. He is over four hundred years old. One of the original Plymouth Rock settlers before he was turned."

She glanced sideways at King. "Marcus adopted a tradition very few vampires rarely considered. By the time his fortune was built in the late 1600's, most of the family he came over on the _Mayflower_ with was dead except for one older sister. One day he revealed himself to her for the first time in sixty years. She was steadily failing, while he looked the same he did the day he was turned and disappeared."

"The proposal he made was this: he only trusted family, and he wanted one male family member with him. To serve as a trusted confidant, voice of reason, whatever was needed of him. He knew his blood line extended past the human realms into immortality, but he also wanted to be assured that the human side of his line continued to thrive as well. So Marcus was introduced to her son, who in turn introduced him to his own son, Atticus Daggett. Atticus was the first in a long and distinguished line of family members to be taken under Marcus' wing."

Coraline gestured to King. "Xavier, if I'm not mistaken is Marcus' great-great-great-great-great-nephew."

Simone and Beth looked at Coraline in shock. "That ... that is totally unheard of," Beth got out. "I know my history is very limited, but Mick said he gave his family up when he was turned."

"Miss. Duvall is correct, though," King said, giving Beth a gentle smile in his rearview mirror. "It's a practice that the vast majority of vampires do not follow, but my uncle Marc is the exception."

Simone leaned forward. "Does it throw you a little bit knowing that your uncle is ... _immortal_?"

King laughed. "I remember when my grandfather first broke the news to me. I didn't believe him at first. I mean, this is Marcus Daggett, one of the most influential men in Detroit. All of a sudden he is not only a relative, but he is also a _vampire_?"

Beth laughed as King continued. "My grandfather did a little bit of work for uncle Marc back in the day. My father though chose to follow his dream so instead of ... "joining the family business" as I like to call it, he joined the Marine Corps. Two tour. Desert Storm."

"When uncle Marc asked me to come on board, I said I would but I first wanted to serve my country. So I signed up for Marine Force Recon. Did eight years and two tours in Iraq and one in Afghanistan before I decided to come home and take my place with my uncle."

"Impressive," said Simone. "Will he turn you sometime in the near future? Is that what you all have been working for all these centuries?"

King shook his head as he turned off the highway. "Uncle Marc always gave a choice. First choice he gives is immortality. If one does not want that gift, then he offers a place by his side. If I chose immortality, he would have turned me, but after I produce a son to make sure the line is secure."

The four traveled in silence for a few more minutes until King pulled up to a large metal gate at the end of the narrow street they were on. King pressed a button on the dashboard and the gate slowly opened.

"Do you have family of your own, Xavier?" ask Beth.

Xavier pulled a wallet photo from his sunvisor and held it over his right shoulder. "Three months old. Her name's Raleigh Christian King. The brunette holding the queen apparent is my wife, Elizabeth. Uncle Marc loves them both to death."

Beth took the picture, smiling at the display of King with his wife and jointly holding a baby girl in a Dora the Explorer outfit, "She's going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up," she proclaimed as she passed the photo back.

"Thanks." He shot Coraline a look as he navigated down the long driveway. "You will not be seeing them for dinner, Miss. Duvall.

Simone snorted. Beth chuckled softly to herself.

\- Chapter 11 -


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **Back in the late 19th and 20th**_ _ **century, it was very easy to fall off the grid if a vampire needed to disappear. Our images weren't able to be recorded in the early days of film, so it was nearly impossible to place one who moved from New York to Montana and back over the course of two decades.**_

 _ **But now with the computer age and traffic cams,**_ _ **ATMs, digital cameras, cell phones and the Internet, a vampire would have to be literally broke just to get to a level of those vampires over a hundred years ago.**_

 _ **Josef amassed his fortune with the sweat and blood of others time and time again over the centuries. His name is out there in social circles all over the world so unlike vamps like Guillermo, Logan, or Lisa from the Hurst College cheerleading squad, he simply can't disappear. His image, his one of many fabricated histories is recorded for posterity.**_

 _ **So it's not surprising that what Logan is showing me is the electric chair for all vampires. A death sentence to the life and lifestyle for which we have grown accustomed. When the deepest secrets are found and placed for the entire world to see.**_

Logan pointed at the screen where an account was displayed. "There, there, and there. Whoever is doing all of this looking, they had their claws deep into that account."

 _ **I don't get into Josef's business because it's wrong. I only see what is out on a monitor walking by, or if he leaves his laptop open when I sit down at his desk.**_

 _ **I recognize the address where the medical bills originate, though. It's where Sarah Whitley has been for over fifty years. Sarah was to Josef what Beth is to me, except that Josef attempted to turn her. And something went horribly wrong in the process to where Sarah has been lying in a timeless slumber for more than five decades.**_

 _ **He will flip.**_

A text from Josef, "I'm on the way," appeared on the display of his cell. _Uh oh._ "Okay, we established that Josef is being looked at. Anybody else?"

Logan nodded. "The Monaghans definitely. You, me, Guillermo, so far we haven't been touched. But this is what I did. I falsified a lot of our records to where if they get pinged, it will go to a site within another site and pop out something like ... you were a medic in World War II."

Mick groaned. "Damnit, Logan. Not that I don't appreciate your work but I was a medic during World War II."

Logan looked at Mick in disbelief for several seconds until Mick chuckled. "I know I've told you several times, man."

He got off and paced the floor of the basement. "Can we cover that up? Josef's information? If he finds out someone is digging around in his life like that, no telling what he'll do."

Logan nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said, holding his hand out.

Mick sighed before pulling a handful of bills out of his pocket. "For $400, Josef had better disappear for at least forty-eight hours," he said, extending four hundred dollar bills to the tech.

Logan snatched the money and turned his chair back to his computer. "For $500, I'll have him in a monastery in Tibet, but I don't have that kind of time." He typed on his keyboard and slapped his hands together.

"You're gonna owe me big on this one, Mick. It took me some time but I tracked down the IP address where all of this mess is originating from. Not only that, but I also know where."

Mick brightened. "That's great, Calrissian. Where?"

Logan remained still and silent at his desk. "Fine, I'll have Guillermo send over some A positive he holds for me, but that will have to do," he said, gesturing to the computer. "Now, where is this search originating from?"

Logan happily wrote the information on a piece of paper. "Sanders Securities. It's here in L.A., founded and ran by Alexandra Sanders."

Mick took the piece of paper, lost in thought. _Alex Sanders. If she's fooling around with Josef's records, it could either be to dig up something on him because he pissed someone off ..._

 _Or she has the list and started working on the biggest vampire. Thing is does she know what she has exactly?_

Logan tossed him a flash drive. "This is a sneaker," he said. "It's designed to clone files off of a computer hard drive."

"Logan, I do know what a flash drive does." Mick started to put it in his pocket but Logan stopped him.

"Not this one." He pointed to the small logo embedded on the drive's surface. "If you can't get it plugged into a computer's USB drive, get it as close as three feet and press the symbol. Everything will download wirelessly."

Mick whistled. "Good setup, Dark Lord. You may have earned your gallon of A positive for sure," he said as he moved towards the stairs. "Make sure you fudge up Josef's records online as best as you can."

Within seconds he was outside waiting in his car. Josef's limo pulled up beside him a minute later with the window rolled down. Josef leaned forward inside, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Wow. I think some sex offenders live in this neighborhood," he growled. "Any news?"

Mick nodded. "Logan noticed there were some pecking with the Monaghans' accounts over the past twelve hours but nothing major. Some security firm here in L.A. I'm getting ready to head over now."

Josef moved to exit the limo. "Great! I'll come with."

Mick held out a hand to stop him. "Wait. I don't think that's a good idea. With you being so famous and all, it will be a bad idea walking into a security consulting firm with me. I can sell my visit by myself saying I'm working a case."

Josef considered Mick's words carefully for a minute. "You sure that's it?" he asked finally.

"Well, I also don't want you to go over you tar pit quota." Mick sarcastically said as he turned the key in the ignition. "I'll let you know if I have anything else."

Josef hesitated briefly before conceding. "All right," he said. "But keep me posted. By the way. The girls landed with no bruises or bumps so I guess everyone behaved themselves."

 _I do need to talk to Beth. "_ Thanks. I'll give Beth a call now."

Josef nodded and tapped the roof of his limo. "To the club, Christina!" he bellowed.

Mick shook his head as he watched the limo depart. _I feel bad lying to Josef. But it sounds like humans are involved in this so far. If they know too much, God knows what hell he will rain down on them._

He pulled his phone out and speed-dialed Beth's number.

She answered on the first ring. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself," he said, smiling in spite of himself. "I heard you three got there okay."

"I'm not surprised that Josef's keeping tabs on us, but I do feel safe here, Mick. We're at the home of one of Josef's vampire friends and get this. He has been employing his blood relatives and their descendants for over four centuries."

"Have you met him?"

"Not yet. He's in a meeting right now but we're all confirmed to meet with the Archivist at 1 today. What about your end?"

Mick filled her in on Logan's findings and their progress. "The bottom line is the list is in serious play here," he concluded. "If I shake a tree at Sanders Securities, I may be able to find who actually has the physical copy."

"Well, you two be careful," Beth said. "We still have a vacation to plan."

"Wherever you want to go, as long as I'm there with you," he said. "And there's also an ice machine next to the room."

\- Chapter 12 -


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Beth opened her bedroom door at the first knock. Simone stood outside with a smile. "Oh my God, if I had a hour I would soak in the whirlpool tub I have in my bathroom."

Beth laughed as she closed her door behind her and hooked her arm in Simone's. "That's not just your bathroom, Counselor," she said as they walked to the stairs. "You realize we share that bathroom, right? Didn't you see the other door? That's my door. I realized it was shared because your door was opened when I checked while you were on the phone with your office."

Simone looked crestfallen. "I was so looking forward to that tub."

Beth shrugged at the remark. "Well if I have my way, we'll be home in time for a late dinner."

They descended the spiral staircase to the expansive foyer of the Daggett mansion. Dressed in a polo shirt and jeans with loafers, Xavier stood waiting by a circular wooden table with his cellphone in hand. Coraline sat several feet away on a leather sette'.

"Ladies." Xavier smiled at their approach as he slipped his phone in his pocket. "Uncle Marc is ten minutes out but he said to go ahead and start lunch without him. If you'll follow me, please?"

He led the way down the long hallway lined with paintings and displays from an era long before the United States existed as a nation. Several Indian artifacts were also prominent. Exquisitely decorated spears, hatchets, and headdresses hung on both sides of the hallway signifying a tribal gauntlet.

"When my uncle came out to this part of the country in the late 16th century, he was a good friend of the Ottawa tribes that were present then," said Xavier as Beth slowed to look at a painting of an Indian squaw overlooking what appeared to be Lake Erie. "There may be truth to the fact that he petitioned the government not to expand westward, but ... for obvious reasons that's not recorded history."

Simone smiled. "Your uncle isn't what I imagined he would be at all."

"How did you picture him, Miss. Walker?"

"Please, call me Simone." Simone hesitated for a few seconds as she searched for the right words. "Obviously well-refined," she said. "But ... different somehow. I mean Josef cringes if there is one thread sticking out of a jacket he had just bought ten minutes prior. And Mick -"

"Wait a minute," Beth said in a defensive tone. "What about Mick?"

"Nothing, Beth. Calm down! I'm saying Mick has his own style. Have you looked at his apartment? Granted I do very well but what I wouldn't do for a layout like that."

"Mick always had his own sense of style. After all, he's only 85."

Beth grimaced at Mick being mentioned by his ex-wife who was discreetly trailing the trio in silence. "The vampires of old like Marcus, Josef, my family especially, while we adjusted to the wonders of advancement over the centuries, we still maintained some degree of a classical era."

She stopped beside Beth and locked eyes with her. "Mick, I admit had a fashion sense that would do for a guitarist in a cabana band, if one was drunk enough not to care. I learned to look past that because I saw something different in him. But he has certainly developed his own flair."

Beth gave the vampire an unfavorable look which Coraline either ignored or did not see. She had closed her eyes and and inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her eyes fluttered as she whispered, "Is that AO negative I smell?"

Beth reared her fist back but Simone grabbed her before she could extend. Beth struggled in her grasp, fighting to get close to Coraline who stared at her in amusement. "I am going to stake you again, you bitch!"

Coraline gave Beth and Simone a small smile before turning to a puzzled King. "Xavier, would you be so kind as to send me a glass to my room? I have the feeling I'm not welcomed for lunch." She turned back the way they came before he could acknowledge her request.

King turned back to the women who had moved to a small leather bench underneath another large wall painting. Beth held her head in her hands as Simone gently pat her back." Are you alright, Miss. Turner?

Simone spoke up. "She's fine, Xavier. She and Coraline have a little bit of ... history."

"A little bit of history?" Beth snorted as she looked up at King. "That is the king of understatements. But here's what happened, Xavier. It all started when I was four ... "

Xavier pulled a chair out for each of the ladies at the elegant dining room table. "I have to say Beth's right, Simone. That is the king of understatements," he said.

Once both women were seated, the single door at the far end of the room opened. A tall, muscular man with brown hair dressed in a suede burgundy jacket, white-button shirt and dark jeans entered. He was carrying a long cardboard tube under his right arm.

He traversed the length of the dining room in what seemed like a split second and rubbed his hands together. "I apologize for my tardiness, ladies. I was held up in this new land deal," he said as he stopped at the head of the table.

Xavier gestured to each of the women as he introduced them. "Simone Walker and Beth Turner, allow me to introduce you to Marcus Daggett."

They both started to rise from their seats but Daggett waved them down. "Please, do not get up. You are my guests," he said, handing the tube to Xavier. "I'm just sorry I kept you waiting."

"Mr. Daggett, we are on your schedule," said Simone as Xavier placed the tube on a small table beside the kitchen door. "Beth and I appreciate your hospitality. Xavier has been the perfect host."

"Marcus. And Xavier gets his charm from his mother, certainly not me." Daggett sat down in his chair and frowned slightly as he looked over at Xavier who had also sat down.

"Aren't we missing someone? The vampire?"

Xavier shrugged. "She decided to take her lunch in her room, Uncle Marc."

"Hmm." He turned to Beth and smiled. "Wanted to stake her, huh?"

Beth groaned and covered her face with her hands, completely mortified. "Oh my God! I am so embarrassed!"

Marcus laughed. "My dear, don't be! Josef sent me a message detailing everything about you and Coraline Duvall. I couldn't believe it when I read his email so I called him about it that night. She definitely bear some watching."

"Everything is already in place," said Xavier.

"Good." Marcus looked at his watch and then over at Simone and Beth. "Well, let's get some nourishment so we can get to the bottom of this mystery as soon as possible."

\- Chapter 13 -


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _Alexandra Sanders. I never met her but I heard through the P.I. community that she pitched her services to Tierney Taylor and her people the same time I put in for the job, and she was not happy when I was chosen._

 _Probably because I was a guy._

 _I hope it's just some silly vendetta against Josef that he can settle on his own, but I don't count on it. This has the potential of blowing up like a powder keg._

Mick exited the elevator on the sixth floor and walked over to the circular receptionist area. Three women sat behind the desk taking calls. A blonde staged on the end of the wide half circle was just ending a call and regarded him with a smile as he approached.

"Welcome to Sanders Securities. How may I help you?"

Mick returned the smile. "Yes, I would like to speak with Alexandra Sanders, please."

The woman nodded. "Do you have an appointment?"

Mick shook his head, handing the woman a business card. "I'm afraid not. I'm investigating a case for one of my clients and I heard that he once had work done by your company. Maybe by her personally. I was hoping to talk to her, get a little bit of help. Pick her brain."

The woman took the card and gestured behind him. "Mr. St. John, if you'll have a seat please. I have to check on a file so I'll walk back there to see if she's available."

Mick smiled and turned to walk to several leather couches and benches lined against the far wall. He chose one that gave him a view of double doors leading into the back offices, and also one that would give the reception area's camera an unobstructed view of him.

Alexandra Sanders sat at her desk finalizing her proposal presentation for her Japanese investors when she heard a knock at her office door. "Come in," she said, saving her work.

The door opened wide enough for the receptionist to stick her head through. "You busy?"

"Nope." Sanders smiled and waved her forward. "I finished my Powerpoint to take with me to Japan in June. Got it done two weeks earlier than expected."

"Awesome." The receptionist stopped in front of her desk. "Then you won't mind taking a walk-in? A P.I. is outside wanting to talk to you about a case he's working. Said you might have done some work with or for one of your clients."

Sanders blew her a raspberry. "Robin! I was actually trying to get out of here at a decent hour for lunch!"

"Ha ha ha." Robin set the business card face down on the desk. "Maybe when you take a look at him you'll take him to lunch, but then we probably won't see you for a week."

Sander waved her comment away as she reached for the card. "Whatever. You know I am going through a man-cleanse, and those things ... take ..."

Her voice trailed off as her eyes focused on the front of the card.

Mick St. John

Private Investigator

"Time," she whispered.

Robin gave her boss a concerned look. "Alex? Are you alright?"

Sanders ignored her as she picked up a television remote and aimed it at the flatscreen on the far wall. A rotating picture of the reception area came into view and with it ...

"St. John," she whispered. "Uh oh."

Robin stared at the screen with a wry smile. "Told you."

Sanders slowly placed her remote down, her thoughts swirling. "Robin, give me three minutes and then bring him back to the main conference room."

"Uh ... okay." Robin started to move towards the door. "Anything I should tell him?"

Sanders drummed her fingers on her desk for ten seconds before looking at her receptionist. "Tell him ... I may be of some help."

Mick followed the receptionist down the hall to a conference room just several feet from what appeared to be executive offices. "Miss. Sanders will be along in a few minutes," she said as she pulled out one of the twenty high-back leather chairs for him. "Can I get you something to drink?"

 _Something tells me you don't keep A positive in the breakroom._ "No thanks."

She nodded and exited, leaving Mick alone. The table was U-shaped with a small table in the center for presentations or displays. Three large flatscreen TVs lined the wall facing the open end of the table.

The door behind him opened and a beautiful redhead walked into the room with a computer tablet in her hand. "Mick St. John," she said as she walked over to Mick. "This is the last place I expected you to be."

Mick shook her proffered hand. "And why's that?"

Sanders stopped at a chair two spots down from Mick and sat her tablet down in front of it. "The Tierney Taylor job. You know it was down to you and me, right?"

Mick sat down as she walked over and turned one of the TVs on. "I heard something about that. Even though she was a nice girl, her celebrity, all the people chasing after her? After me? _That_ was something I could have lived without."

"And that's one of the specialities of my company." She took her seat and began to slowly trace the surface of her tablet with her right index finger. "We specialize in deceptive tactics. Basically make you think something's there when it's down the road in another car. We had the manpower to handle that."

Mick shrugged. "Well, regardless of what steps we would have taken to protect her, she still would have died. Neither your manpower nor I would have been able to prevent that."

Sanders gave him a thin smile. "Well, no need to gripe about a failed job. What can Sanders Securities do for you today?"

Mick ignored the obvious dig and leaned forward in his seat. "I was hired several weeks ago to scour through the financial records of some clients of mine. Due to circumstances beyond my control I ran into a little snag."

"Oh?" Genuinely interested, Sanders picked up her tablet. "What are their names?"

"Emma and Jackson Monaghan."

Mick's vampire senses kicked in even before he said their names, and he instantly got results. He noticed her heart rate accelerate and she miskeyed the names on her tablet. "Hmm," she said, trying to cover up her mistake. "Those names sound familiar."

"Emma Monaghan was arrested for murder a few days ago," he pointed out. "She and her husband were found immolated in their house early yesterday morning."

Sanders snapped her fingers. "The Dominic Michaels murder. That's it. Well, they're dead. Why are you still investigating?"

"Jackson Monaghan initially hired me because it looked like accounts he had set up a couple of years ago for several charities were being drained. I'm still looking into that, but now everything else is to settle their estate with their lawyers. Their estate is going to be tied up in probate for years. I'm also looking into possible heirs. Nothing promising but we want to wrap this up as quickly as possible."

Sanders nodded. "Okay. I have their socials. Let me make a call to my computer specialist."

While she reached for a nearby phone, Mick reached into his jacket pocket and pressed the button on the special drive Logan had given him. He heard a beep that was only audible to his ears while she conversed with her specialist.

A minute later she hung up the phone and looked over at Mick. "For what you ask, it will be about twenty-four hours. He pulled up their bank accounts and there were accounts _within_ accounts. A lot of dollars floating around."

Mick smiled as he rose to his feet. "I think a day is fine. If you have an invoice for this project, I'll make sure the estate properly compensates you."

Sanders waved the question away. "No charge. This time. Just do me a favor. Next time you get wind of another Hollywood starlet needing some security, just do yourself a favor and throw it my way."

"I just might do that." He looked around the room for a second. "You certainly made my job easy. Do you think i have time for a small tour?"

Sanders closed her office door and exhaled for what felt like the first time in a hour. She leaned against the door until her heart rate decelerated to a moderate level.

Her cellphone was on her desk where she had left it before St. John's arrival. She went and sent a text message to A.D.A. Talbot.

History Cigar Bar. 3:00

 _Talbot has got some explaining to do._

\- Chapter 14 -


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _One thing I took away from my meeting with Alex Sanders._

 _She know more than she's letting on._

 _Luckily I was able to get a solid tour around her office with Logan's sneaker thingy. I can't wait to find what it picked up. I'm just scared I overloaded the damn thing._

"Wow, Mick! You probably hit the motherlode here!"

Mick put the Rock Band guitar aside and leaned over Logan's shoulder. "What did you find out?"

"Well, it's definitely Sanders doing the poking around Josef's accounts. The IP address from her laptop is a solid match. But I also found something else."

He moved his mouse and double-clicked to bring up another screen. "During your time there you matched up with ten laptops, seven desktop units, five cellphones, and a Playstation Vita. That one was weird. But you also paired with her cellphone. You bad boy."

"Really?" Mick was more impressed with Logan's device by the minute. "Any interesting?"

"She's not big on texting, and when she does text, it's like fifty characters or less. But one message stood out."

He pointed to a single line on his monitor. From six feet away, Mick enhanced his vision to read the message.

 **Working on Kostan first. He has some unusual billing going to NY. Tracking that down now.**

"Okay, Dark Lord. Did she get a reply?"

Logan displayed a wide-eyed grin as his finger moved. "Sure did. Right below it."

Mick found the line and read it several times. Each time chilled him more than the last.

 **Check and see if any of the names I gave you are connected with NY or Kostan in any way.**

Mick straighten himself, running his hand through his hair. "It's out," he whispered. "The list is in play."

Logan was typing for his computer for a few seconds. "One more piece of info and ... woah. Uh, Mick? I know who she was texting."

Mick looked down at his friend. "How? Oh, never mind. Who is it?"

Logan rose from his seat. "You won't believe me even if I showed you. See it for yourself."

Mick took the empty chair and peered at the screen. Logan used some of his expertise to pull the number from Sanders' contact list. A simple reverse number look-up scheme and information in regards to the name of the phone carrier and billing address was displayed.

Most importantly, so was the name of the owner of that number.

 _There aren't a lot of things out there that surprise me anymore. Granted, Coraline surviving a paralyzing stake AND a fire, Josef keeping a secret relationship an entire continent away, and that nut Spalding coming at me the way he did? Those things surprised me._

 _But the name I saw on the monitor not only surprised me._

 _It_ defeated _me. I felt totally ... defeated._

 _I fumbled for my cellphone and sent Beth a message to call me ASAP. She needs to know her boss is the one hunting the vampires._

\- Chapter 15 -


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Beth, Simone, and Coraline followed Marcus and Xavier off of an elevator onto the 14th floor of Tower 600. Two tall men almost identical in height and stature stood at both ends of a long marble desk where a petite blonde engaged them with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to McClane, Inc.," she said. "Please present your bags to the security guards for inspection."

Beth felt her purse vibrating under her arm. She reached in and pulled out her cellphone, noting that Mick had sent her a text message. She started to send a hasty reply but a large masculine hand stopped her.

"The Archivist is not big on anyone using their cellphones in his facilities, Beth," said Marcus kindly. "It would be best if you turn it off for now. I'm sure we won't be long."

Beth nodded and quickly powered her phone down, as did Simone and Coraline. All three held out their purses to one guard who carefully inspected the insides. The other guard waved a hand-held security wand over them as well as Marcus and Xavier.

Once that was done, the receptionist rose from her seat. "All security measures are in place at this time. Please make sure your cellular devices remain off until you leave the premises. This way, please."

She and one of the guards led them down a long dimly lit hallway. The only illumination was issued from lights on either side of two wooden double doors. Fine detailed symbols were carved into the doorframe of the dark stained wood. A biometric scanner was the only evidence of technology close by which the guard stepped forward to use. The computer quickly verified his identity with a series of beeps before the sound of security locks disengaging echoed down the hallway.

As the doors slowly began to open, Marcus turned to look at Beth and Simone behind him. "The Archivist is considered as one of the few pillars of royalty to the vampire nation around the world," he whispered. "Do not speak unless spoken to. I will make sure you will get your say."

The doors finished opening and the guard and receptionist gestured for them to enter. The group slowly walked into a large chamber that seemed to take up a quarter of the tower's entire floor. Televisions of all sizes dominated the walls but were dwarfed by the huge projector screen on the far wall.

Sitting on a folding chair front of the screen was a man, slight in stature to Marcus but still powerfully built. He leaned forward in the center on an elevated platform encircled by a railing, dinner table in front of him holding a laptop and several handheld tablets. Several men and women were situated on both sides of the chambers at more traditional computer stations and monitors.

Collectively, they all tilted their heads back and inhaled the air deeply before turning in their seats to regard the new arrivals. The man in the center rose from his seat and walked over to the back railing. Jet black hair draped over his muscular shoulders, which were covered underneath ...

 _A Detroit Lions t-shirt,_ Beth thought to herself. _Really?!_

 _And_ he _is suppose to be vampire royalty?_

"Marcus! It's been a very long time, my friend!" The man spoke with a slight Irish accent as he looked over at Xavier standing several feet away. "And Xavier! I was happy to hear that you took up a position in your uncle's organization."

The man's smile faded as he regarded Coraline, Beth, and Simone standing behind and between Xavier and Marcus. "Marcus, why did you bring Coraline Duvall here?"

Marcus extended his arms out from his sides in a humble gesture. "I bring friends who are in need of your assistance. They are under my protection. They traveled from Los Angeles to speak with you of a grave matter where your organization may have been involved."

The man stared at Marcus for several seconds in silence before he sighed and waved them forward. "All right. Bring them before me."

Daggett gestured for the women to step forward. "May I present Beth Turner and Simone Walker. You of course already know Coraline Duvall. Ladies, may I present Magnus McClane."

Beth was not sure what to do at this point. She opted to remain silent but refused to be unnerved by McClane's piercing glare. Simone was even more unsure than Beth but decided to follow Beth's lead.

McClane leaned forward against the railing and pointed at Beth. "My dear. You may speak."

Beth looked at Marcus who smiled and gave her a nod. "I - I'm not sure what to call you. My lord? Sir? Wh - what would _you_ like to be called?"

McClane slowly straightened to his full height, clearly taken back. Beth feared she may have offended him already and was counting the final seconds of her life when the unthinkable happened.

He laughed.

"Hahaha! In all my centuries of existence, no one, human or vampire has ever asked me that," McClane bellowed. "No one! _Oy_! I suspect you have been around our kind for quite some time."

Beth could only nod. "I appreciate your show of respect, Beth. Why don't you start by addressing me as Magnus and we'll go from there, he? You have nothing to fear from me."

It felt like Beth's heart finally started beating again."Okay ... Magnus. Are you aware of the recent problems vampires have been experiencing in Los Angeles?"

McClane nodded. "And the fact that Emma Monaghan was in the middle of it all when she murdered that basketball player. But news reports state that she escaped police custody and now both she AND Jackson Monaghan are dead. Is that true?"

"I don't know all the ... _unofficial_ reports. The official report is that they died as a result of a fire at their home." Beth hesitated before she added. "But the concern isn't with them."

Coraline stepped forward. "Recently I was made aware of a list. A list of every vampire alive and dead in Los Angeles. It was forwarded to someone, therefore threatening the lives of every one of our kind there."

McClane pointed at himself. "And a list that extensive had to have come from me. I understand now why you are here but I assure you that it didn't."

"Are there any others of your kind who does this kind of work?" Beth gestured to the vampires at their stations. "I don't know how many there are spread all across the world, but I imagine that is a lot of work for just one."

"Yes, you are right, my dear." McClane sighed as he crossed his arms. "Which is why the humans and vampires here are loyal to no one but me. All answerable to me."

"And no one is questioning your diligence, my old friend," said Marcus. "Still, it won't hurt to run a check. A diagnostic of sorts to see if there has been any breaches in your security."

McClane bent his head down in thought for a few seconds before responding. "Agreed," he said, straightening again. "I'll initiate my security protocols and get started. Which means I'm going to need you all to leave. _Now_. I will not have my internal investigation tainted by outsiders."

Marcus nodded as he began to herd everyone back to the entrance. "Of course, my friend. You can reach us at my compound. Please contact me with anything you find at your convenience."

McClane nodded as the guard led the group out of the chamber. As the doors slowly closed behind their exit, he looked over to his right at one of the stations. "What do you have on her, Christoff?"

A slender male swiveled around in his seat to face McClane. "Her name is Beth Turner. She is a former reporter for a fluff Internet news station called _BuzzWire._ Remember the news article Alexia showed you about a murder in L.A. about six or seven months ago? She was the reporter."

"I do remember." McClane jumped over the railing and landed light as a feather on the other side. "What else?"

"She's now working in the Los Angeles district attorney's office. Originally she was dating an A.D.A. there until he was killed. Now she is dating one Mick St. John."

"St. John?!" McClane was furious. "That ... _newcomer_ thinks he is so much better than vampires like myself or Marcus. I never understood Coraline for turning such a ungrateful commoner into one of us." He shook his head. "And the silent one?"

"Facial recognition puts her as Simone Walker. She is an attorney for the Wilkes and Davidson law firm in Los Angeles, and just one of many attorneys for Josef Kostan."

McClane remained silent as he framed his next question. "At last count, how many vampires currently live in the Los Angeles area?"

Christoff answered without hesitation. "Over four hundred. It's the largest group in California."

McClane clapped Christoff on his shoulder. "My friend, initiate a Level 3 security check. All stations, all exit avenues. Get Alexis to back you up. I told them twenty-four hours. You have eighteen."

Christoff gave McClane a puzzled look. "Why the six hour difference, sir?"

McClane gave him a thin smile. "So if there was a breach in my security, I'll have time to find them ... and bleed them dry."

\- Chapter 16 -


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once everyone gathered outside the main doors of the building, Beth remembered Mick's message. "Let me make a call before we leave," she said to Marcus as she waited for her phone to power on. "Mick might have some news on his end about the list."

Marcus nodded, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Of course, my dear. Whenever you ladies are ready to go, we'll head back to the compound."

Daggett crawled into his waiting limo, followed by Coraline and Xavier. Beth guided Simone a few feet away before she dialed Mick's number, impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for him to answer.

It was not a long wait. "Hi," said Mick. "How did your meeting go?"

Beth quickly filled him in on her visit with the Archivist and his pending investigation. "I'm not sure what he's going to find when he finishes," she said. "From his take, he thinks a breach cannot happen."

"Well, it did. And a lot of fingers are going to be pointed his way." Mick growled. "But I now know who's trying to look on us here."

"Really?" Beth looked over at Simone. "Mick said he found out who has the list."

Simone smiled as Beth returned her attention back to Mick. "So, who has it? Is it another vampire?"

"I wish." Mick hesitated for a few seconds before finally answering. "Talbot has it."

Beth's jaw dropped open at the mention of the A.D.A.'s name. "I don't believe it," she breathed.

"I didn't either. But Logan tracked an IP address to the owner of a local security consulting company. I went in and scooped info from a couple of computers and her cellphone. She sent a text to Talbot about finding some information on Josef as well as the Monaghans."

Beth slowly sat down on a bench by the front doors leading into the tower. "I ... I don't believe it. Ben?"

Mick remained silent for several seconds, allowing time for Beth to absorb the news. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said. "This is ... so unreal. I just can't believe it. But it makes sense now. His attitude towards you, the way he has been acting the past few days? It all make sense."

She made a decision. "I'm flying back to L.A. right now. You'll need my help."

"No. We're okay for now. Logan's trying to break into the security company's network so he'll have remote access to the owner's computer. For now I'm gonna keep an eye on Josef just to make sure he doesn't run around town like a loose cannon. When he finds out Talbot has the list, no telling what he'll do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You just make sure you stay on top of everything there." A pause. "I miss you, though. You know the first thing I thought of was to ask you to come back."

"I miss you, too, and I do want to come back." She exhaled audibly before continuing. "But this is important and I will do what I can from here. Talk to you later?"

"Yes."

Beth disconnected the line and stared at her cell for several seconds before looking over at Simone. "My boss has the list. Mick discovered some security consultant is working for him and researching stuff about Josef and the Monaghans."

"Well we have to fly back," said Simone. "Josef will be furious. He is not known to have a calm demeanor when crossed."

"No. Mick wants us here, though I did suggest it." Beth turned to look up at the exterior of Tower 600. "We have to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

\- Chapter 17 -


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alexandra Sanders paced in her office for nearly twenty minutes after St. John's departure. She then tried to calm herself by running a handgun training simulation in Operations.

After forty minutes and six hundred rounds in the bullseye, compounded with the same uneasy feeling, she stalked back to her office and downloaded a few images to her tablet before leaving. She slowed only to tell Robin to forward any messages to voicemail for the rest of the day.

Fifteen minutes later she followed a waiter to her favorite sitting area at the History Cigar Bar, two high-back leather chairs with a small table in the middle. A glass partition separated that corner from an expansive wine and cigar room.

"A glass of merlot from my Biltmore bottle with a shot of Patron' on the side for me, Allen ... and Jack on the rocks for him."

She pointed past the waiter at an approaching Ben Talbot walking through the bar towards her area. Dark rings circled his eyes and his steps were hesitant, almost unsure.

"Judging from your text message ... you must have something for me."

She motioned for him to sit. "You look like death warmed over, Ben. Have you been getting any sleep?"

Talbot remained standing. "Alex, I just got reamed by the D.A. about the press the Monaghan case has been getting. People out there aren't buying the double suicide those two pulled so I have to do a little more digging into the whole thing.. So unless you have anything for me that pertains to the case, I'm leaving."

"Oh I do indeed. But you are not going to like it."

A puzzled look fell on Talbot's features as he moved to take his seat. "What happened?"

Sanders handed him her tablet. "These pictures were downloaded from my security system at my office over ninety minutes ago. I thought about texting you but I knew you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you proof."

Talbot slid his finger over the screen a few times. His eyes widened a little more with every swipe. "What the hell was St. John doing there?!"

Sanders sat back in silence as the waiter came and set their drinks down on the table. "He said he was working on behalf of the Monaghans' estate," she said, downing her shot in one sip. "Wanted my help in seeing just how many accounts they had under their names. I told him to give me a day."

Talbot shook his head as he handed back the tablet. "Too much of a coincidence," he said as he reached for his drink. "And so far I haven't been able to determine a special relationship of any kind between St. John and the Monaghans."

He paused to take a healthy pull from his glass. "But there is definitely one between St. John and Josef Kostan. Can you put a tail on them? Somebody who is is good at being discreet but also good at working a telescopic lens?"

Sanders laughed as she picked up her wineglass and raised it in a toast. "You forgot who you're talking to?"

\- Chapter 18 -


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Christoff reluctantly presented the evidence to his employer per his request. McClane's loyal associate and friend of nearly two centuries was very detailed in providing dates and times the database was accessed, what was accessed, and even determined what stations were used.

Most importantly, he provided a name.

"Corbin Spencer," he said as he slid a folder across the coffee table to McClane. They both were drinking blood in McClane's penthouse apartment where the Archivist had retired in wait for the report.

McClane looked down at the folder and at his friend before leaning forward and setting his mug on the table. "What do we know about him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sticks out after I ran his background," said Christoff as McClane stared at a photograph of a young, black-haired male in his early twenties. "One of our human associates who transferred from the London section a couple of months ago. Great worker. Brought a lot of contacts he developed across the pond over with him."

Christoff pointed at the folder. "The second page on the other hand is what jumped out at me."

McClane moved Spencer's picture to the side to reveal a banking statement printout. He scanned it for a few seconds before looking up at Christoff in shock.

"Is this right?" He held up the paper.

"I'm afraid so," said Christoff. "Mr. Spencer received a wire transfer of $25,000 a few days before the database was accessed, and $50,000 two days after."

McClane jumped to his feet, seething inside. "In all my centuries of existence I have never experienced such an egregious invasion of our resources, Christoff. Never! Where is he?!"

"I have eyes on him now." Christoff removed his cellphone from a inner jacket pocket. "Last text I received was five minutes ago from one of our teams in the field. He's home."

McClane walked over to a wall where various pieces of weaponry were displayed. He selected a double-edged longsword hanging in the center and moved to the front door.

"Come, Christoff. I want to meet this Corbin Spencer. _Now_."

Lying down on her bed, Beth was preparing to set up her laptop to webcam Mick when Simone entered her room unannounced. "Beth, one of Magnus' assistants just called Marcus. There was a traitor in his organization after all."

"Well that's great." Beth smiled. "At this rate we should be home in time for dinner."

"I don't know about that." Simone sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't think this guy is going to survive this. Magnus left his building with a sword. _A sword!_ Like he's a real-life Highlander or something. Who does that?"

At that, Beth rolled herself upright. "Now why am I not surprised? Vampires and their damn thirst for blood justice," she said as she slipped her feet into her shoes. "Where's Marcus?"

"Downstairs." Simone watched Beth grab her purse and phone off of the bed and headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

Beth stopped long enough to glance over her shoulder. "I'm going to ask one vampire to stop another from killing our only lead."

She ran down the long hallway to the staircase where she saw Marcus speaking with Xavier at the front door. "Marcus!"

The vampire looked up at her as she descended the stairs. "Beth. I'm sure Simone told you that your troubles are about to be over. Magnus found the culprit and is getting ready to deal with him."

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Beth exhaled. "I need to find this guy before Magnus cuts him up into little pieces. Mick will still want to know who got him to download that list and send it to Los Angeles."

Marcus hesitated, unsure of what she was requesting. "I don't think interfering with the Archivist's affairs is our business," he said finally. "This is the first time something like this has ever happened. He will not look at my involvement kindly."

"Well I am sorry about that but it still doesn't excuse the fact that whoever this guy is has put the name of every vampire into the hands of the Los Angeles district attorney's office." Beth stared at him defiantly. "And my boyfriend is on that list."

Xavier placed a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "Uncle Marcus, I can take her. Your name won't come up in this. And I'll watch out for her."

"No." All three turned to watch Coraline strolled down the stairs. "Beth and I will go by ourselves. That way your family is totally blameless."

Beth started to object but Marcus spoke first. "Then go with my blessing," he said, giving Coraline a slip of paper and a key fob. "The name is Corbin Spencer and his address is on the paper. Feel free to take the Mercedes parked out front."

Beth breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Xavier hurried the women to the door. "We're closer to Spencer than the Archivist so you have a small window of time. Be careful."

A minute later the Mercedes was passing through the compound gate, speeding fast through the neighborhood. Beth sent a hurried text to Mick before keying in the address on her GPS. "Thanks," she grudgingly said to Coraline.

Coraline gave her a small smile as she navigated the car onto the highway. "Mick was my husband ... and my first true love," she said. "I'm very interested in finding out who planned all this myself ... so I can make them pay."

The women said nothing else to each other except for directional purposes as they used Beth's GPS to navigate. Less than ten minutes later Coraline stopped in front of a small single story dwelling in the middle of a well landscaped yard. A brand new Ford truck sat in the driveway, still with dealer plates on the back bumper.

Coraline compared the address on the paper Xavier gave her with the mailbox. "2187 Carroll Lane," she said. "This is the place."

The women exited the car and walked up to the front door. "Whatever happens, follow my lead for once," said Coraline as she pressed the doorbell.

Beth said nothing as the women were greeted with a faint bell ringing inside. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a tall, dark-haired male. A towel draped over his right shoulder gave an indication that he was in the midst of working out.

His eyes rapidly switched from Beth to Coraline and back again. "Hello. Can I help you?" His voice was slightly accented.

Coraline nodded, regarding the man with an inviting smile. "I sure hope so. Are you Corbin Spencer?"

"You got him."

Coraline stepped forward. "That's good to know."

The vampire clamped her right hand around Spencer's throat and slammed him bodily against the far wall ten feet away. She moved so fast Beth barely had time to blink. Two pictures jarred loose from the impact and fell to the floor where they both shattered.

Spencer struggled in Coraline's grasp to no avail as she slammed him into the wall again, this time causing an avalanche of drywall to collapse over him.

Eyes and skin greyed, Coraline growled mere inches from Spencer's face. He screamed in terror as his eyes focused on her for the first time.

Beth stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. "Let him go, Coraline. We don't have much time."

Coraline glanced over her shoulder at the smaller woman as if contemplating ignoring the request, but she slowly loosen her grip on Spencer. He slid to a heap onto the floor as Beth crouched in front of him.

"I don't have time to waste with you," she said. "Your boss is on his way here with a sword, Spencer. Do you know why?"

Spencer nervously shook his head, stealing a glance at Coraline who stood still vamped over her shoulder. "No! Why?!"

"Because you printed off a list of vampires and sent it to the district attorney's office in Los Angeles." Beth leaned in closer. "We want to know who hired you to do it. Give us some helpful information and I could put in a good word for you with the Archivist."

For the first time since he was thrown into the wall, Spencer displayed a look of hope. "You ... would do that?"

Beth shrugged as she straightened. "If the information is valid."

Spencer looked at her for several seconds before slowly rising to his feet. "It was another vampire," he said as he brushed the broken chunks of drywall off of him. "Said she was from Paris. Name was Davis. Cynthia Xavier Davis.

Coraline shrieked at the mention of the name. She grabbed Spencer by his throat and lifted him off of his feet. "You lie!"

Spencer grabbed Coraline's wrists with both of his hands in a futile attempt to free himself. "It's true," he croaked. "I can prove it!"

Beth stood in silence observing the entire scene until she put a hand on Coraline's forearm. "Let him go so he can show us. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

Coraline released Spencer who dropped back to the floor, nearly falling in surprise. He rubbed his throat as he pointed with his shaking free hand to a computer desk sitting along a side wall. "Look ... in a manila envelope. You'll find a copy of two checks inside."

Coraline gestured to Beth. "Check it," she said. Her eyes remained locked with Spencer's. "I'll watch him."

Beth nodded as she hurried over and shifted through the stack of items until she came across a standard-sized brown envelope. She pulled out a stack of paper held together by a large butterfly clip and thumbed through the sheets for several seconds before tearing the top sheet loose. "He's telling the truth. I have the list. And you need to see this. Copies of two checks, $50,000 and $25,000 payable to Corbin Spencer from the account of one Cynthia Xavier Davis.

Coraline wordlessly took the proffered copy and looked it over. "Coraline? Who is this woman?"

Coraline slowly lowered her hand, allowing the paper to fall to the floor. "Cynthia is a vampire who lives in Paris. I've known her almost my entire existence. She stood with me during my wedding ... my wedding to Mick."

She turned back to Spencer. "Do you know why she wanted it done?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I just did what was requested of me."

Coraline turned her head to the door as if she was listening for something. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Time to go, Beth."

Beth picked the paper up from the floor and slid everything back into the envelope. "McClane?"

Coraline nodded, leading Beth to the front door as Spencer trailed behind them. He grabbed Beth by her elbow.

"Hey! You gonna put in a good word for me with McClane?"

Beth started to snatch her arm away but thought better of it. "Sure," she said. "Just let go of me, please."

Spencer released her as Coraline opened the door. Brandishing a sword as long as his leg, McClane was just coming up the walkway from his car followed by three men. All four stared back at the women clearly surprised.

"What are you two doing here?!" thundered McClane.

Coraline kept walking past shielding her eyes with her hand but Beth stopped in front of the Archivist. "I don't think you will have a problem getting the truth out of him, Magnus," she said as she patted his hand. "Mr. Spencer has been ... cooperative."

She shot Spencer a devilish smile over her shoulder as she walk to the car. McClane and his men watched as Beth closed her door and waved through the window as the women drove off. As one they turned back to face Spencer who stared back with a look of defeat.

Coraline pulled up to the front door of the main house and turned off the car. Beth began to exit the vehicle but she noticed the vampire made no such move. "Coraline? Are you coming?"

Coraline slowly turned her head to the woman staring back at her. "Beth, I want you to do two things. Call the pilot and tell him to prepare for takeoff, and ... keep this to yourself. Don't call to tell Mick just yet. I need to make a call and I believe I'll have all the answers we need by the time we get in the air."

Beth gave her an uncertain look but nodded. "All right. I'll tell Simone to get ready."

Beth went inside as Coraline pulled her cellphone from her purse. She found the number she was looking for and pressed the SEND button, praying that the voicemail would greet her.

A lively feminine voice answered instead. " _Bonjour,_ Coraline. My goodness, I did not expect to hear from you for a while. Look, I'm in the middle of dinner right now so can I call you back?"

Coraline gave a frustrated sigh. "No, Cynthia. This can't wait. Guess where I am?"

Cynthia hesitated in answering for a few seconds. "I imagine you're calling me from that cesspool of a city where your ex-husband lives."

"No, but close. I'm calling from Detroit."

If Cynthia was surprised by Coraline's answer, her voice did not reveal it. "Well, dear old brother was right after all. I should have never wagered."

"My brother? Lance?" Now Coraline was surprised. "What ... wh -?"

"Well, since you flew all that way _and_ my dinner has ... ran away, I might as well tell you the story," purred Cynthia. "Are you sitting down?"

When Coraline walked into the house ten minutes later, Beth and Simone were at the foot of the stairs conversing with Xavier. As one they turned at her approach.

"The plane will be ready by the time we get to the airport," said Simone. "Get your things so we can hit the road."

Coraline stood at the door unmoving, her face frozen. Beth slowly walked over and touched her on her arm, ignoring the fact it felt cold to her fingertips.

"Coraline, what's wrong?"

Coraline focused on her, her mouth slightly open. "We need to get Mick out of town," she breathed. "We need to tell all vampires to leave Los Angeles now."

"Why?" Beth looked over at Xavier and a concerned Simone. "What's going on?"

Coraline steeled herself for what she was about to say. "My brother Lance started this whole thing," she whispered. "He wants to start a purge of vampires in Los Angeles."

She looked down into Beth's eyes. "Mick, Josef, every vampire there is in grave danger."

\- Chapter 19 -


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mick checked his watch for the fourth time in five minutes as he paced behind his desk. From his seat, Josef watched his best friend become more agitated with each rotation.

"Mick, you are going to wear a hole in the floor. Beth found the guy. She'll get whatever information he has from him and the girls will be home in time for dinner." He licked his lips through his smile. "I forgot to stock up on B negative."

Mick gave his friend an incredulous look. "And what will they find, Josef? A vampire waiting to drain them dry? Someone from our past looking for revenge? Remember the trouble with old man Whitely not long ago? How he searched for you for two years and hired an ex-soldier to take you out?"

"And we got out of it, thanks to you and Beth." Josef rose from his seat and leaned over the desk. "Marcus will not let anything happen to her or Simone and contrary to popular belief, Coraline will protect them as well."

He bore down on his friend as Mick slowed his pacing. "You just have to have a little faith, my friend. A little faith. They'll be home before -"

Mick and Josef caught the scent coming from the office door at nearly the same exact second. Josef turned to face the door as he inhaled deeply. "Is that who I think it is?"

Mick walked over to the wall monitor by the door and thumbed the switch. His eyes widened slightly as the face became visible on the screen. Cursing silently to himself, he opened the door.

Ben Talbot stood outside in the passageway. He gave Mick a small smile as he gestured with his arms extended. "St. John."

"A.D.A. Talbot." Mick stepped to the side and gestured for him to enter. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Talbot entered the office and acknowledged Kostan with a brief nod before facing Mick. "I've been trying to get a hold of Beth all day just to check on her. It sounded like she had a ... serious situation to deal with."

Mick almost smiled to himself. _Liar,_ he thought. "I spoke to her earlier and it sounds like she'll be back in town later tonight. She was a little too busy to respond to every call she might have received."

Talbot nodded, giving Josef a longer look. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

Josef shrugged. "I've only been on the front page and cover of just about every newspaper and magazine at least twice a month."

Mick suppressed a smirk. "Josef Kostan, Assistant D.A. Ben Talbot."

The two shook hands as Talbot pointed to Mick. "How did you two come to know each other?"

Josef laughed. "Oh, Mick and I go way back from our clubbing days. He's the only friend I have who doesn't like me because of my money."

Talbot himself chuckled. "Well, that's funny. Very funny indeed." He took a long glance around the office before focusing back on the detective.

"Do you mind if we speak ... privately? I mean I -"

Josef was already moving towards the door. "Quite all right. Thinking about the club reminded me that I need to make a stop over there anyway. It was very nice to meet you, A.D.A. Talbot. Mick, I'll see you later."

He gave Mick a knowing look before closing the office door behind him. Talbot turned back to Mick and pointed at an empty chair. "May I?"

Mick nodded as he took his seat behind the desk. "So ... what can I do for you?"

Talbot leaned back. "I came in possession of a list a few days ago. A list of names. Prominent people here in Los Angeles."

Mick kept a straight face as he shrugged, though he was surprised Talbot would intentionally bring up the list's existence. "Okay, well what does that have to do with me?"

"It has a lot to do with you. You're on it, Josef Kostan's on it, your friends the Monaghans are crossed off but ... they're on it. Even that doctor who went crazy on us that day? Just like the Monaghans. Crossed off but on the list."

He then leaned forward. "You ... you are a unique case. Reason I say that is because I have a picture of you being run over by a car and living to tell about it."

This time Mick failed to keep his poker face intact as he recalled the hit-and-run after Tierney Taylor's murder. _Where did he get a picture from?_ "Well obviously that can't be right because here I am. Alive and well."

"True." Talbot rubbed his chin as if in deep throat. "You're here. And if there's a case I'm working, you're there. Don't get me wrong. The work you did on the missing Fordham boy was extraordinary. I was impressed."

He rose to his feet. "I looked into you. Your history. And what did I find?"

Mick shrugged again, though murderous thoughts began to seep into his consciousness. _The tar pits are sounding better and better right now._

"What?"

Talbot threw his hands in the air. "Nothing. Not a thing."

"Then what's the big deal, Talbot?" Genuinely angry now, he kicked back his chair as he rose to his feet. "You've always had a problem with me probably because I've been doing a better job solving your cases!"

Talbot gave Mick an even look in return. "Do you know the reason why you and Kostan are on this list that was sent to me?"

Mick shook his head, motioning to the door. "Why don't you try to find out for yourself? Tell you what. I'll sit this one out. See if you're up to the task of handling some responsibility on your own."

Talbot slowly nodded and rose. He walked to the door and pulled it open, stopping to glance over his shoulder.

"I'd tread carefully if I were you, St. John," he said. "All I need for you do is to slip up one time, and _then_ I'll really start digging."

Mick watched as Talbot exited the office, clenching and unclenching his fists. He rarely allowed a human to rattle him to such a point. Lee Jay Spaulding was the last one but most of it was due to Spaulding's deceitful nature.

Talbot was a different case altogether. Other than the blatant tale about checking on Beth, the assistant district attorney basically laid all his cards on the table.

For the first time since the night he rescued a four-year-old Beth from his ex-wife, Mick St. John was scared.

\- Chapter 20 -

That is it for "Containment," the continuation of the "Moonlight" television series. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed putting it together.

This is the first of a three-part series. The second part will be released soon. Entitled "Purge," it will feature the original cast plus several guests from the show during its only season, as well as characters of my own creation.

If you are a fan of my work and of "Moonlight," add me as one of your favorite authors so that you will know when the first chapter of "Purge" is released!

Thanks once again!

Mike aka Goodfella73


End file.
